


bad boys don't smile \ russian translation

by cliqueishere



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliqueishere/pseuds/cliqueishere
Summary: Фил — красивый и милый; известен за свою доброту и энтузиазм. Дэн — жестокий, холодный аутсайдер. Известен в школе как стереотип «плохого парня».Но если Дэн такой плохой, тогда почему он единственный кто спас Фила Лестера и одарил его улыбкой, способной растопить сердце любого?https://ficbook.net/readfic/7596054https://www.wattpad.com/story/179976503





	1. chapter 1

Дэн

Дэн опускает глаза в пол, идя по коридору, а люди на автомате обходят его стороной.

Дэн не популярен; он не обожаем; он ненужный; Дэн пугающий. Он известен за неожиданные приступы гнева, нарушение правил, а также за его печально известный хмурый взгляд. Дэн не против одиночества, хотя по факту, он предпочитает его. И причина тут только одна — чем меньше мы знаем людей, тем меньше они причиняют нам боли.

Наконец Дэн заходит в кабинет истории и садится в практически пустом классе. Вообще-то остался еще один час до начала урока. Он кладёт ноги на стол, откидывается на стуле назад и достаёт свой телефон. Несмотря на то, что сегодня жарко, Дэн одет во всё черное, что, на самом деле, было неудивительно.

Дэн достаёт наушники, чтобы послушать музыку и поиграть в Angry Birds. Никто и не мог подумать о том, что же Дэн делает в своём телефоне — все полагали, что он смотрит порно или строит планы по убийству кого-нибудь. Но на самом деле, Дэн безобидный.

— Ох, я и забыл, что у нас сегодня тест! — Восклицает чей-то голос, и Дэн увидел двух парней, которые спотыкались, заходя в кабинет — Я такой придурок!

— Всё будет в порядке, чувак. — Говорит высокий парень со светлыми волосами, похлопывая с особой заботой своего друга с тёмными волосами. — Это всего лишь история!

— Да, но я не могу завалить этот тест, Каспар, потому что я завалил уже два. — Парень с тёмными волосами — Фин или Фил, Дэн не помнил — тяжело вздыхает.

— Ну, тогда поучи сейчас? — Предлагает Каспар расстроенному другу, пожимая плечами. Они всё еще не заметили Дэна. — Всё будет хорошо, Фил, ты просто можешь сесть позади и списать у меня.

— Списать у тебя, Каспар? Серьёзно? — Восклицает Фил, явно сходя с ума. — А что, если у тебя ответы будут неправильные?

— Эй, я готовился к этому тесту, — защищается Каспар, — к тому же, мы оба знаем, что я хорош в истории.

— Верно, — признаёт Фил, пока они идут к тому месту, где сидит Дэн, — но я просто чувствую себя виноватым.

— Я помогу тебе, не отчаивайся, — говорит Каспар, вновь пожимая плечами, — просто повернись, если тебе будет нужна помощь.

Фил садится за последнюю парту и Каспар садится слева от него, так как это наименее видное место в классе. Фил оборачивается и только сейчас замечает, что Дэн сидит рядом с ним. Он продолжает пялиться, заставляя Дэна чувствовать себя некомфортно и его это начинает напрягать — люди всегда смотрят на него так, будто Дэн — монстр.

— Чем могу помочь? — Спрашивает Дэн, прищурив глаза, и убирает наушники, поднимая брови.

— Не-не, прости, — взвизгивает Фил, и сердце Дэна замирает, когда он видит страх в его глазах — о чём он думал? О том, что Дэн собирается убить его, съесть или ударить?

Дэн вздыхает и разворачивается к окну. И всё, что у него есть — репутация. Слухи, враньё делают Дэна обезумевшим психопатом, поэтому люди избегают его. Однажды он услышал слух о себе: будто он убил человека, что, очевидно, было неправдой, но люди до сих пор верили в это, а Дэн просто позволяет им верить.

— Ого, это было сильно, я с ним никогда не разговаривал, — шепчет Каспар Филу, вытягивая лицо, — я слышал, что у него есть оружие, и что он даже убил человека за наркотики.

— Серьёзно? — Шепчет Фил, оборачиваясь на Дэна и смотря на него с легкой нервозностью и смущением, — я не верю в это. Он не похож на жестокого человека, просто… Он будто изолированный и отрезанный от мира.

— Может быть, хотя я так не думаю, ну, то есть, он же известен за это, не так ли? — Тихо спрашивает Каспар у Фила.

— Наверное, я не уверен. — Начинает Фил.

— Можете вы, пожалуйста, перестать говорить обо мне так, словно меня здесь нет? — Резко спрашивает Дэн. — Вообще-то это очень грубо.

— Прости! — Вскрикивает Каспар, схватив Фила за плечи, его глаза расширились. — Мы не хотели быть грубыми, только не стреляй в нас.

— Ну да, конечно, я выстрелю в вас своим несуществующим пистолетом. — Отвечает Дэн, закатывая глаза.

— Нам очень жаль, — говорит Фил, все еще смотря на него с нервозностью, — правда. Каспар не думает, прежде чем говорит.

— Тогда не говорите того, чего не знаете. — Резко отвечает Дэн, повернув голову в сторону окна, он включает музыку так громко, как возможно и вздыхает.

Дэн устал от людей, осуждающих его, распускающих слухи, и думающих будто они знают его, при том, что они даже ни разу не разговаривали с ним. Он видит их взгляды, видит как они смотрят на него: либо как на монстра, либо как на бога.

Да, у Дэна есть репутация, и да, он делает плохие вещи, но это не делает его плохим человеком. Дэн просто потерян и немного заблуждён — в конце концов, его жизнь и не была нормальной, но ведь только Дэн знал самого себя.

***

 

Фил

Фил выходит из кабинета истории, уверенный на сто процентов, что он провалил тест.

— Я уверен, ты не сделал этот тест настолько плохо, — говорит Каспар утешающе, похлопывая Фила по спине, — ты подсматривал у меня?

— Нет, потому что потом я бы чувствовал себя плохо, — вздыхает Фил, поворачивается и машет кому-то, идя по коридору. — Я бы просто не смог жить с этим.

— Ты такой невинный и добрый, Фил — говорит Каспар, смеясь и смотря на то, как Фил помогает младшекласснику открыть сломанный шкафчик.

— Прости, — смеётся Фил и отходит от маленького мальчика уже после того, как дверь успешно открылась. — Мне просто нравится быть хорошим человеком.

— Я знаю, — вновь смеётся Каспар, заходя в столовую. Они садятся за стол. — Это, на самом деле, даже немного забавно. Очень смешно видеть их реакцию: на твою улыбку или на помощь. Они думают будто ты насмехаешься над ними.

— О чём это вы? — Спрашивает их подруга Луиз, подсаживаясь к ним за стол.

— О том, что Фил добр ко всем, — отвечает Каспар, смеясь, — и о том, как это смешно.

— Да, это так, — соглашается Луиз, хихикая.

— А хочешь, я скажу тебе что не смешно? — говорит Фил вкрадчивым голосом, — возможно мой провальный тест по истории. Я вообще о нём забыл! Я не учил и я ненавижу историю.

— Точно! Я забыл! Сегодня мы пришли на историю раньше, чем обычно, сели сзади и потом он заговорил с нами. — Заявляет Каспар. — Я был так потрясён, он и вправду пугающий и страшный. А ещё он сверлил нас тем пугающим взглядом.

— Он такой же человек, — говорит Фил, хмурясь. Ему не нравится слышать негативные высказывания о ком-либо, даже о Дэне Хауэлле. — А Может он вообще хороший парень.

— Ага, а я тогда умный прямо как Эйнштейн, — говорит Каспар, поднимая брови, — люди называют его «опасным Дэном», ради всего святого, Фил!

— Я считаю, что это глупо — судить человека только из-за слухов, — морщится Фил, тем самым заставляя Луиз смеяться, — Он может любить кошечек, быть ботаником, просто скрывая это от мира.

— Перестань, — говорит Каспар, — это не только слухи, это доказано, Фил.

— Серьёзно, прекратите сплетничать как девочки-подростки, — резко говорит Дэн раздраженным голосом и возмущенно смотрит на Фила и его друзей. — Это грубо и уже раздражает.

Фил смотрит как Дэн проходит мимо, исчезая за дверью, ведущую в научный корпус. Потом он видит Дэна через окно. И Фил наблюдает за ним: как он садится на газон вдали от всех. Дэн морщится — ему не нравится видеть, как люди смотрят на него.

— Фил, на что ты смотришь? — Спрашивает Алфи и улыбается, садясь к ним за стол со своей девушкой Зоеллой, и устраивается рядом с Филом.

— Ни на что, — отвечает Фил, переключая своё внимание снова на друзей, — я просто задумался.

Его друзья начали разговор, тогда же, когда начали поедать свой обед. Фил единственный, кто не слушал. Он думал о Дэне, и о том — насколько одиноким он себя чувствует. Фил никогда не знал Дэна, он слышал о нём и иногда замечал его неподалёку. Но Фил никогда не задумывался о том, насколько Дэн одинок.

Он ненавидит видеть боль; Фил просто хочет, чтобы каждый был добрым и дружелюбным. Он не видит Дэна как опасного «плохого парня», которого все должны избегать. Он видит его как неправильно понятого человека.

Фил вздыхает и поднимает взгляд на своих друзей. Он улыбается им, радуясь что он не одинок — Фил просто хочет, чтобы никто не чувствовал себя одиноким.


	2. часть 2

Дэн

Дэн открывает входную дверь дома, заходит внутрь и поднимается по лестнице наверх.

Его младший брат сидел на диване и смотрел мультики, когда Дэн зашёл. Его мама, без сомнения, была в своей комнате и лежала в кровати, словно пустая, безжизненная душа. Его мать была стажёром на радио, но когда она не работает, её смело можно назвать мёртвой. Нельзя сказать, что она хорошая мать: она никогда не готовит, редко убирается и ей тяжело разговаривать со своими сыновьями.

Дэн падает на кровать, вздыхает и смотрит на гладкий, белый потолок. Он чувствует, как его живот начинает урчать, напоминая что уже пора поесть. Дэн встаёт, просовывает глубоко руку в прикроватную тумбочку и достаёт пачку сигарет. Он берёт одну и зажигает, попутно убирая пачку обратно.

Дэн открывает окно в комнате и закуривает, глубоко вдыхая, запускает никотин внутрь себя — это заставляет его успокоиться и отвлечься от мыслей о своей жизни. Он выдыхает в окно и смотрит как сигаретный дым испаряется в воздухе.

Закончив, Дэн вздыхает, выкидывает сигарету и ложится обратно в кровать. Дэн знает, что курение — плохо; знает, что это ужасно; знает обо всех последствиях и понимает, что курение медленно убивает его — он ни может не принимать наркотики — не важно незаконные они или те, которые ему прописал доктор.

Спустя несколько часов Дэн решает спуститься вниз и поискать Шона — своего младшего брата. Тот сидел на столе и смотрел на открытый холодильник. Шон обернулся и заметил Дэна, убирая чёлку, цвета шоколада, с глаз.

— Я надеюсь, что наша мама когда-нибудь приготовит нам еды — Шон стонет, смотря на старшего брата с грустью, — я устал делать всё сам, ведь другим детям из моего класса не приходится делать это.

— Ну, мама болеет и мы должны справляться сами, — говорит Дэна и встаёт напротив Шона, смотрит в открытый холодильник в поисках какой-либо еды, — на что ты настроен сегодня? У нас есть паста, тосты и замороженная пицца.

— Ты опять начал курить? — спрашивает Шон и хмурится, заставляя Дэна опустить взгляд. Дэн так и не отвечает.

Его брат ненавидит, когда Дэн курит и он прекрасно знает об этом. Дэн обещал Шону бросить, потому что его младший брат был расстроен и очень злился, когда узнал о зависимости Дэна. И, если быть честным, Дэн старался, но не мог перебороть желание и поэтому всегда срывался. По крайней мере, Шон не знал о других вещах, которые вытворял Дэн.

— Ты курил! Я чувствую запах! — говорит Шон обвиняюще, — Я не идиот. Дэн, пожалуйста, прекрати, это убивает тебя! Ты нужен мне!

— Прости, Шон, — отвечает Дэн, чувствуя как вина пожирает его изнутри, — я попытаюсь прекратить, обещаю.

Но Дэн уверен на сто процентов, что Шон не поверил в эти пустые слова. Он хочет остановиться, но не может. Дэн чувствует слабость и ненавидит себя за это. Он вздыхает и поворачивается к младшему брату.

— Ну так что? Паста, тосты или замороженная пицца? — наконец спрашивает Дэн, нарушая тишину между ними, — что ты хочешь?

— Я хочу пиццу, — отвечает Шон, спрыгивает со стола и смотрит на Дэна, — а еще хочу, чтобы ты прекратил курить.

После этого Шон отворачивается и уходит, оставляя брата одного на кухне. Дэн снова вздыхает и кладёт замороженную пиццу в микроволновую печь. Он устал делать всё для себя, устал чувствовать всё то, что он делает, устал чувствовать себя скучным и одиноким.

И каждый раз Дэн задается вопросом — что плохого он сделал в жизни, чтобы заслужить вот это всё?

***

 

Дэн остался в школе из — за наказания, черные серьги в его ушах, джинсы едва балансируют на его бедрах, на нём серая футболка и свитер. Его наказали за то, что он был язвителен по отношению к учителю. Но ведь Дэн сказал всего лишь « отъебись» и только потому что учитель попытался заставить Дэна читать поэму громче.

Дэн не хотел и не собирался читать поэму. Поэтому сейчас он сидит за маленьким столом, с кучей других студентов, застряв здесь примерно на ближайший час.

Парень, сидящий рядом с Дэном, с коротко стриженными каштановыми волосами, выглядит раздраженным и нетерпеливым. Он очень прилежный и Дэн распознал в нём игрока футбольной команды — явно не тот человек, которого можно встретить на наказаниях.

Дэн хлопает пальцами по столу, прежде чем достать черную ручку и начать рисовать непонятно что на своём предплечье. Дэн делает это всегда, когда остается на наказаниях, что случается довольно часто.

После того как прошел час, Дэн встает со всеми, но ждет пока все студенты выйдут. Дэн не спешит возвращаться домой. У него нет любящей семьи, нет вкусной, домашней приготовленной еды.

Он идёт медленно, едва волоча ноги по дороге. Он выходит из школьной территории также медленно, направляясь домой. Повезло что его семья живет неподалеку, иначе Дэну бы пришлось тратить несколько часов на дорогу.

Проходя мимо небольшого здания, Дэн слышит шум за углом, поэтому решает взглянуть что же там. Его взгляд пал на фигуру человека, на которого напали две другие фигуры.

— Отдай нам свои чёртовы деньги и телефон! — говорит один, вытаскивая что-то серебристое и сверкающее — нож.

Что — то подсказывает Дэну, что нужно убежать, оставить их одних. Это не его дело. Но потом он думает, что если бы это происходило с ним, то он бы определенно хотел чтобы ему помогли.

— Дайте мне уйти, пожалуйста. — Парень скулит, съеживаясь при взгляде на нож, и Дэн точно может сказать, что парень плачет, голос которого звучит очень знакомо.

— ХЭЙ. — Кричит Дэн, бегом направляясь к группе людей.

Один из них направляет нож в сторону Дэна, но Дэн набросился на него быстрее. Уклоняясь, он ударяет коленом парню между ног, прежде чем развернуться и толкнуть локтем другого парня в живот. Они вскочили на ноги и захромали прочь, бросая на Дэна испуганные взгляды.

— Спасибо большое. — Вздыхает человек на земле, и Дэн, опустив глаза, видит, что это Фил из школы.

Он выглядит таким испуганным. Слёзы падают из его широких, голубых глаз, и от него так и веет страхом. Он выглядит настолько испуганным, что сердце Дэна разрывается от жалости к бедному парню. Хауэлл протягивает руку, предлагая Филу помочь подняться, и тот хватается за неё.

— Спасибо тебе большое, — говорит Фил, крепко обнимая Дэна и в страхе цепляясь за его свитер, — я был так напуган, ты, ты спас меня!

Дэн пожимает плечами, высвобождаясь из объятия, — ну, я же не собирался просто оставить тебя здесь?

Фил мягко улыбается Дэну, понимая, что, возможно, он не совсем страшное и опасное чудовище; он человек с душой и совестью.

— Я мог умереть… спасибо еще раз, — запинаясь, повторяет Фил, — знаешь, я не думаю, что ты бессердечная задира, как все думают. Никто не одинок, помни об этом.

— Я буду, спасибо, Фил. — Отвечает Дэн.

— Серьёзно, я так благодарен тебе, — выпаливает Фил, — в конце концов, ты не такой уж и страшный. Ты действительно спас меня.

— Думаю, да, что ж, не за что. — Говорит Дэн и не может не улыбнуться Филу искренне.

Он спас кого-то, он изменил ситуацию. Дэн не может стереть ухмылку с лица, а улыбаться становится приятнее. Он так давно искренне не улыбался, что даже успел соскучиться по этому чувству. Яркие голубые глаза Фила смотрят на улыбающегося Дэна, а ведь это зрелище, которое мало кто видел, и Фил не может не заметить какая у него яркая улыбка. Это такая улыбка, от которой хочется улыбаться, которая поднимает настроение, которая растопит сердце и убедит, что все в этом мире правильно.

Фил мог бы написать долбанное эссе о том, как удивительна его улыбка. Это самая яркая вещь, которую Фил когда-либо видел в своей жизни.

— Мне нужно идти, — говорит Дэн, его лицо вытягивается, а на губах пропадает ухмылка, — будь осторожен.

Дэн кивает Филу, поворачивается и идёт домой. Лестер выходит на улицу и смотрит вслед удаляющемуся Дэну. Хауэлл приходит домой через пятнадцать минут и обнаруживает, что его дом в том же состоянии что и всегда; его брат смотрит мультики, а мать где-то наверху.

Дэн направляется в свою комнату, садится на край матраца, он начинает думать о сигаретах, но потом вспоминает, что он, Дэн Хауэлл, только что спас кого-то, и внезапно ему не нужны наркотики, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым.

Но Дэн знает, что это ненадолго

Фил

Фил бежит домой, после чего падает на кровать и тяжело дышит, его сердце до сих пор колотится от страха и ужаса.

Он не может поверить в то, что с ним только что произошло. Что он такого сделал, чтобы на него напали? Фил всегда старался быть милым, старался улыбаться людям, тогда почему именно он?

Он вздыхает, а образ Дэна появляется в его голове. Он выглядел чертовски счастливым, не хмурился, выглядел довольным собой. Фил хотел бы, чтобы Дэн всегда так улыбался. Не то чтобы он когда-либо в этом признавался, но Дэн выглядел привлекательным, когда улыбался.

Его улыбка подняла настроение Фила, заставила напрочь забыть об испуге. Это было трудно объяснить, но он впервые увидел его улыбающимся, и это была одна из тех улыбок, которая заставляет чувствовать себя комфортно, прямо как дома.

Фил знает, что Дэн, очевидно, бессердечен, холоден, его также обозвали убийцей-наркоманом. Но как может кто-то, кто холоден и бесчувствен, иметь такую улыбку? Фил вздыхает, не зная что с этим делать. Он просто подождет завтрашнего дня и посмотрит, не изменился ли Дэн.

Фила предупредили насчет Дэна. Он горе, хаос, плохой парень, человек с холодным сердцем. Но Фил знает — плохие парни так не улыбаются. И это звучит так, будто Фил фанатеет, но ведь он только что спас Фила от нападения, так что это дозволено. Дэн может сбить Лестера с толку, Фил может мало что знать о нем, он слышал слухи, он знает, что Хауэлл потенциально опасен.

Но, черт возьми, его улыбка.


	3. chapter 3

Дэн

— Пока, мам. — Говорит Дэн, стоя в дверях комнаты матери, и скрестив руки на груди, смотрит на неподвижное тело под одеялом.

— Было бы здорово попрощаться со своим сыном, — громко говорит Дэн сердитым, но грустным голосом, — это то, что делают нормальные матери.

— О, пока. — Пренебрежительно бормочет его мать; два слова, лишенных энтузиазма, становятся приглушенными из-за того, что она говорит это под одеялом, все еще лежа спиной к Дэну.

Дэн печально вздыхает, отворачивается и спускается по лестнице. Он выпускает Шона первым и запирает за ним дверь. Его мать даже не заметила бы, если кто-то вломился бы в дом. Дэн прощается с Шоном, как только они добираются до начальной школы, обещая зайти и купить еды по дороге домой.

Хауэллу не приходится самому платить, ведь давным давно его мать дала ему кредитную карту. Также на своей работе она много зарабатывает, ведь ее радиостанция, на удивление, популярна, но опять же, на работе она совершенно другой человек — счастливый, забавный, смеющийся и улыбающийся.

Дэн идет прямо к своему шкафчику, чувствуя себя особенно раздраженным. Его мать не могла даже собраться с силами, чтобы попрощаться с сыном. Как будто два ее сына просто не существовали для неё, будто они даже не жили в одном мире.

Он грубо запихивает книги в сумку, прежде чем захлопнуть синюю металлическую дверцу шкафчика, напугав окружающих: и молодых, и пожилых, и заставив коридор замолчать. Дэн поворачивается, перекидывает сумку через плечо и быстро выходит, сбивая с ног нескольких человек, его шаги громко отдаются эхом по пустому коридору.

Дэн забегает за школу, где мало людей и нет учителей. Укрытый высокими кирпичными стенами и большим железным забором, Дэн достает из кармана сигарету и зажигалку. Конечно, он не настолько глуп, чтобы курить травку в школе.

Он мог взять антидепрессанты или таблетки для лечения биполярного расстройства, которые ему дали, но он не хочет еще одного напоминания о том, что он другой, и всегда будет таким.

Зажав сигарету между губами, он щёлкает зажигалкой, ругаясь себе под нос, когда она не срабатывает в пятый раз.

— Что ты делаешь? — Спрашивает голос, заставляя Дэна вздрогнуть и испытать маленький сердечный приступ.

— А на что это, блять, похоже? — Резко спрашивает Дэн и его сердце успокаивается, когда он видит, что это Фил — парень, на которого напали в переулке.

— Куришь, но, во-первых, это вредно для тебя, во-вторых, мы в школе, и, в-третьих, нам шестнадцать и это вроде как незаконно. — Говорит Фил, хмурясь, когда Дэн продолжает пытаться зажечь сигарету.

— Слушай, парень, сейчас я не в настроении выслушивать лекции о курении, — рычит Дэн, свирепо глядя на Фила, — так что, если у тебя нет зажигалки, которая действительно работает, пожалуйста, уходи.

— Нет, зажигалок я с собой не ношу, — говорит Фил, добавляя, — может, Бог просто не хочет, чтобы ты сегодня курил.

— Бога не существует, а если и существует, то он делает довольно дерьмовую работу для меня. — Рычит Дэн и бросает зажигалку на землю, наступает на неё, сокрушая бесполезную вещь.

— Ну, может быть, ты просто не видишь этого. — Оптимистично говорит Фил.

— Послушай, если ты не собираешь уходить, тогда уйду я. — Говорит Дэн, протягивая незажжённую сигарету Филу и протискиваясь мимо него в еще более отвратительном настроении.

Дэн плюхается на парту в конце пустого класса, расстёгивает молнию переднего кармана, чтобы вытащить два, фактически, прописанных лекарства. Он быстро запихивает по одной таблетке в рот, проглатывает, прежде чем положить бутылку воды обратно в сумку. Он сидит, просматривая tumblr в своем телефоне, и ждет начало урока.

— Привет, Дэн, — говорит Фил, вместе со своим другом садясь рядом с Дэном, и выглядя особенно испуганно и встревоженно, — как ты?

— Почему ты разговариваешь со мной? — Рявкает Дэн, отрываясь от телефона и бросая на Фила неприязненный взгляд.

Дэн не хотел быть таким грубым, но у него было плохое утро, и его таблетки еще не полностью подействовали, поэтому сейчас он не в лучшем настроении, но, черт, когда он был вообще в хорошем настроении?

— Оу, я просто подумал, — запинаясь, произносит Лестер, выглядя испуганно и немного обиженно, — я думал, что тебе нужен друг.

— Что ж, ты ошибся, — грубо отвечает Хауэлл, сосредоточенно смотря в телефон, — мне нравится быть одному.

— Разве тебе не одиноко, — спрашивает Фил и хмурится, — всегда быть одному?

— Фил, брось, — говорит кудрявый приятель Фила, дергая его за рукав, — он явно на тебя сердится.

— Послушай своего друга, Лестер, — устало говорит Дэн, — оставь меня в покое. И да, быть одному — одиноко, но в этом и смысл. Мне нравится одиночество.

— Но никто… — Начинает Фил, раздражая Дэна еще больше.

— Просто уходи или заткнись. — Кричит Дэн, ударяя кулаком по столу, заставляя Фила и его друга отпрыгнуть назад; в глазах Фила появились — боль, страх и замешательство.

Дэн спас его вчера, поэтому он понимает его замешательство. Но только потому, что Дэн спас его от нападения, не означает, что он хочет быть его другом. У него и так хватает забот, ему не нужны напряжения и стрессы из-за дружбы.

По его мнению, чем меньше людей тебе небезразличны, тем меньше боли ты получаешь, и в данный момент, Дэн заботится только о своем брате, и отдаленно о своей матери, потому что должен.

— Оу, прости. — Запинаясь, произносит Фил, резко вставая, и Дэн смотрит, как он и его друг идут в другую часть класса, садятся вместе и разговаривают друг с другом.

Дэн вздыхает, кладет телефон в карман и смотрит на книги и пенал, лежащие на столе.

Хауэлл всегда был отрезан от мира… Может быть, это из-за того, что он рос с матерью, страдающей от депрессии. Она не всегда была такой, а с тех пор как Дэну исполнилось пять, его брат только родился, а отец умер. Позже его мать узнала, что тот изменял ей последние пять лет, у него была другая девушка и ребенок, который был ровесником Дэна.

Дэн уверен, что его зовут Кен или Крис, или что-то в этом роде. Хауэлл никогда не встречал его, кроме как на похоронах отца, и тогда он не знал, что, на самом деле, тот парень был его сводным братом и что он является тем, кто разрушит жизнь Дэна.

Дэн знает, что он не самый уравновешенный ребенок, он знает, что его ум и домашняя жизнь далеки от идеала, но он пытается забыть этот факт — в основном потому, что хочет дать Шону лучший шанс на хорошую, счастливую жизнь, которую он может только получить.

Когда урок начинается, Дэн опускается на стул. Невысокий, популярный парень из футбольной команды, который также, как и Дэн, вчера остался в школе из-за наказания, хочет сесть рядом с Хауэллом, но потом бросает на него настороженный взгляд и убегает как можно подальше. Дэн закатывает глаза, парень что, думает что ли, что он собирается ударить его прямо посередине класса?

Дэн привык к этому, люди боятся его, говорят о нем, ведь он плохой парень и предмет всех сплетен в школе, и, честно говоря, он любит и ненавидит это. Дэн понимает, что заслуживает того, чтобы люди относились к нему настороженно, но он не психопат и не монстр, любящий смотреть на страдания людей.

Он просто человек; тот, у которого тяжелая, а не среднестатистическая жизнь, тот, кто борется за счастье и делает несколько (ну, довольно много) неправильных выборов.

Фил

Фил вздыхает, смотря на своего друга, Пиджея.

— Я же говорил, что он страшный. Я боялся, что он откусит твою голову, — говорит Пиджей, хмуро глядя на Фила, пока они идут в столовую, — он жуткий, Фил, просто оставь его в покое.

— Но мне не нравится видеть его таким одиноким, — печально вздыхает Фил, — к тому же, он спас меня, когда на меня напали в переулке.

— Он что? — Спрашивает Пиджей, когда они уже сидят за столом со своими потрясенными друзьями.

— Кто и что сделал? — Спрашивает Луиз, присоединяясь к разговору, — что случилось?

— Дэн, похоже, спас Фила от нападения. — Говорит Пиджей, глядя на Фила с поднятыми бровями.

— Он так и сделал. Эти двое напали на меня и потащили в переулок. У них был нож! — Говорит Фил, — но потом Дэн, должно быть, увидел это, спустился вниз и ударил их, пока они, напуганные, не захромали прочь.

— Что произошло потом? — Спрашивает Луиз, заинтересованная историей.

— Он помог мне подняться, и я поблагодарил его, а потом появилась его улыбка, — говорит Фил, и на его лице также появляется улыбка, когда он думает об этом, — не знаю, но его улыбка была такой яркой и счастливой, что моё сердце растаяло.

— Ты уверен, что это точно был Дэн Хауэлл? — Спрашивает Пиджей, многозначительно смотря на Фила, — тот самый человек, который час назад велел тебе отвалить?

— Да, уверен, — уверяет Фил своих друзей, глядя туда, где Дэн обычно прогуливается по школьному двору, — мне кажется, что мы просто неправильно понимаем его.

Фил наблюдает за тем, как Дэн останавливает одного из маленьких детей, что-то говорит ему и протягивает руку, в которую тот быстро кладет десятидолларовую купюру и в испуге убегает. Это зрелище заставляет Фила нахмуриться, особенно когда Дэн кладет деньги в карман.

— Я так не думаю, Фил, — с сомнением говорит Луиз, наблюдавшая за этой сценой, — я думаю, что такие люди, как он — ужасны. Плохие парни вроде него — плохие люди, и точка.

— Наверное, да. — Вздыхает Фил, вытаскивая пачку чипсов и наблюдая, как Дэн сидит один за столом, почти не ест и просто слушает музыку.

Не стоит связываться с Дэном Хауэллом, тогда почему у такого плохого человека может быть такая улыбка? Фил снова вздыхает, ему нужно держаться подальше от Дэна, как и все остальные, ведь Дэн плохой человек, который издевается, ворует и курит без какой-либо известной причины. К тому же, он похож на человека, запугивающего окружающих.

Но когда он улыбнулся, господи, Фил понял, что эта улыбка осветит всю страну, если не весь мир.

Дэн

Дэн чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что взял деньги у того парня.

Но этот парень всегда хвастался, что он мега-богат, и все прекрасно знали об этом. Поэтому Дэн чувствовал себя не так уж и плохо.

Дэн обычно не ворует, но потом он вспоминает, что завтра день рождения Шона, а его мать бы не одобрила, если бы Дэн купил подарок Шону по ее кредитке. Его мать не любила покупать подарки на день рождения — только на Рождество. Только тогда им удавалось получить хотя бы футболку, если она, конечно, помнила о Рождестве. Поэтому обычно Дэн ходил за рождественскими покупками.

Дэн вздыхает, смотря на десятидолларовую купюру. Он чувствует себя ужасно, но потом он представляет лицо Шона, когда Дэн вручает ему подарок на день рождения, и тяжесть с груди Хауэлла немного спадает, при мысли о том, что его брат счастлив.

Дэн делает все возможное, чтобы сделать счастливыми тех, кто ему дорог. Он не заботится о себе и, следовательно, не заботится о своем собственном счастье.

Не то, чтобы у Дэна было много счастья в жизни, чтобы скучать по заботе.


	4. chapter 4

Дэн

Дэн проходит через многочисленные проходы, осматривая полки в поисках того, что ему нужно.

Он надеется, что здесь нет никого из школы. Что они подумают, если увидят Дэна, плохого мальчика, покупающего фрукты, продукты на ужин, хлопья, йогурт, праздничный торт и молоко? Дэн направляется к кассе и расплачивается за покупки, прежде чем отнести полиэтиленовые пакеты в сторону видеомагазина. Там он находит недорогую видеокассету о покемоне и кладет ее на прилавок, замечая что Фил стоит позади него.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — резко спрашивает Дэн, стараясь не показать всю жестокость. — Я не знал, что здесь работают идиоты.

— Это магазин моих родителей, — отвечает Фил, рассматривая кассету и слегка хмурясь, когда Дэн протягивает ему смятую десятидолларовую купюру.

— Ты украл это у того маленького мальчика в школе? — спрашивает Фил, глядя на купюру, лежащую на прилавке.

— Даже если так, то какая тебе разница? — рычит Дэн, смотря на Фила.

— Ты не должен красть, — шепчет Лестер. — Это издевательство. Как ты думаешь, что чувствует сейчас этот ребенок?

— Я не думаю, что это его вообще волнует. Он всегда злорадствует по поводу того, что он мега богат, — усмехается Дэн. — И это не издевательство, просто эти деньги были мне нужнее, чем ему.

— Чтобы купить видеокассету с покемоном? — с сомнением спрашивает Фил, поднимая брови, и берет купюру, вручая Дэну пакет со сдачей. — Мда уж. Ни за что бы не подумал, что ты фанат Покемона, Опасный Дэн.

— Ой, отвали, — огрызается Дэн и хватает пакет, бросая еще один взгляд на Фила. — Кассета все равно не для меня.

— А для кого тогда? — Спрашивает Фил.

— Не твое собачье дело, — шипит Дэн, поворачивается и выходит из магазина.

К тому времени, как Дэн приходит домой, он больше уставший, чем злой. Сегодня он сделал много покупок в магазине, что пластиковые ручки пакета впивались в его кожу, так что теперь у него на руках глубокие, красные вмятины. Хауэлл берет кассету наверх и прячет ее у себя в комнате, а потом спускается вниз, чтобы распаковать покупки.

— Привет, Дэн, — говорит Шон, выходя из своей комнаты и помогая убрать вещи. — Что сегодня на ужин?

— Я думал о пасте. — Говорит Дэн, доставая пачку из пакета и кладя её на стол.

— Дэн, мой друг сказал мне, что его брат учится с тобой в одной школе, и он говорит, что все считают тебя страшным, — говорит Шон, садясь на стул и хмуро смотря на брата. — Почему? Ты неопасный и нестрашный!

— Ну, раз люди думают так, — Дэн пожимает плечами, выкладывая бутылку соуса для пасты и убирая последнюю коробку хлопьев в шкаф. — Значит так оно и есть.

— Но почему они думают, что ты тот, кем ты, определенно, не являешься?

— Ну, они делают предположения, навешивают ярлык на тебя и создают слухи, а потом никогда не проверяют, подходит этот ярлык или нет. — Говорит Дэн, опираясь на столешницу.

— Я не хочу взрослеть, — говорит Шон, глядя на Дэна печальными глазами. — Это звучит плохо.

— Это ужасно, — говорит Дэн. — Но это часть жизни.

Когда ужин готов, Дэн относит тарелку наверх к матери, которая сидит на кровати, уставившись в пустую стену. Она настолько забылась, что даже не заметила, как в комнату вошел ее сын с ужином.

— Мам, у меня твой ужин, — говорит Дэн, делая шаг вперед и протягивая ей тарелку, когда она возвращается в реальность.

Она смотрит на Дэна, их карие глаза встречаются, и на секунду она выглядит почти нормально. Она берет тарелку, смотрит на нее, потом снова смотрит на Дэна, не говоря ни слова.

— Было бы неплохо сказать спасибо, — говорит Дэн, скрестив руки на груди.

— О, спасибо большое, — решительно отвечает она, возвращаясь к ужину.

— Завтра день рождения Шона, отпразднуешь с нами, поужинав вечером? — Спрашивает Дэн, — он скучает по тебе.

— Конечно, — говорит она глухим, лишенным жизни голосом, — я бы ни за что не пропустила его день рождения.

— В самом деле? Ты пропустила все прошлые дни рождения. — Отмечает Дэн; его голос резкий и грубый.

Его мать игнорирует этот комментарий, играя с пастой, вонзая вилку в нее без особого энтузиазма, она медленно жует понемногу, прежде чем продолжить тыкать в еду.

— Тебе лучше не подводить Шона, или я клянусь Богом… — Дэн начинает угрожать, но его мать не отвечает — она уже далеко от своих сыновей — он может сказать это по отдаленному взгляду в ее глазах.

Дэн вздыхает, поворачивается и выходит, закрыв за собой дверь. Он ненавидит свою мать, правда.

***

 

На следующий день Дэн спускается вниз с видеокассетой и с мелочью в руке.

— С днем рождения, — говорит он, улыбаясь брату и обнимая его. — Наслаждайся своим днем.

— Спасибо, Дэн, — улыбается Шон, — как ты думаешь, мама вспомнит про этот год?

— Ну, она сказала, что поужинает с нами сегодня вечером, — отвечает Дэн, его улыбка становится немного грустной, — так что, надеюсь, она это сделает.

— Она говорит это каждый год, — улыбка сползает с его лица, а взгляд устремляется в пол.

— Не грусти, купи что-нибудь вкусненькое на обед, — говорит Дэн, протягивая брату деньги. — Сегодня твой день рождения, я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо провел день.

— Спасибо, Дэн, — говорит Шон, глядя на деньги, а затем на Дэна с широкой улыбкой на лице, — я люблю тебя!

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Шон, — говорит Дэн, обнимая брата — единственного человека, о котором Дэн действительно заботится в своей жизни.

В школе, однако, день Дэна проходит не так хорошо. На английском языке их просят создать короткий, комедийный фильм. Парами

Но есть две загвоздки: во-первых, Дэн не особо комедийный человек, выросший в семье, состоящей из депрессивной матери, на которую можно было только равняться. Во-вторых, у Дэна нет друзей, поэтому работать в паре для него очень сложно; к тому же, его партнер обычно не разговаривает с ним, потому что слишком напуган.

— Итак, я решил встряхнуться и сам распределить вас по парам, — говорит мистер Грин, расхаживая между парт, — как только я закончу распределять вас, пересядьте к вашему партнеру и обсудите идеи до конца урока.

Класс стонет в смятении при мысли о том, с кем им придется работать, прежде чем замолчать, когда мистер Грин называет пары.

— Каспар и Джо, Лили и Алфи, Луиз и Пиджей, Дэн и Фил… — говорит Мистер Грин, называя все пары.

Затем класс разражается болтовней, стулья скрипят, когда ученики пересаживаются к своим партнерам, и Фил медленно подходит и садится рядом с Дэном, отодвигая свой стул как можно дальше.

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда ненавидел, когда люди так делали, — говорит Дэн, не глядя на Фила.

— Слушай, я просто хочу получить хорошую оценку, поэтому позабудь обо всех проблемах, связанных со мной и… — начинает Фил.

— Слушай, проблема не во мне. Ты и твои приятели все время что-то обо мне сплетничаете, — огрызается Дэн, глядя на Фила, — так почему бы тебе не покончить со своими проблемами, связанными со мной.

— Вообще-то, я думал, что с тобой все в порядке, когда ты помог мне тогда, — говорит Фил, пытаясь ответить, но безуспешно, — но потом ты издевался над тем мальчиком и взял у него деньги.

— Как я уже сказал, у него их было более чем достаточно, — просто говорит Дэн, — маленькая высокомерная сволочь.

— Да, но ты… — начинает Фил.

— Слушай, думай обо мне что хочешь, черт возьми, давай уже просто сделаем эту хрень, — огрызается Дэн, прерывая Фила на середине спора.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Фил, — я просто сделаю всю работу… И скажу тебе, когда закончу.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я заставлю тебя делать ВСЮ работу? — Дэн спрашивает, гнев растет и сворачивается в его животе, как зверь — он не может ничего поделать — Хауэлл поворачивается и смотрит на Фила, — почему, а?

— Я просто предположил это, потому что ты… — Фил заикается, не зная, что сказать дальше, страх растет в его глазах так же, как гнев растет в глазах Дэна.

— Почему? Я подлый засранец. Да. — Огрызается Дэн, вставая и глядя на Фила, — неважно, что ты думаешь.

Дэн хватает свою сумку с пола, перекидывает ее через плечо, прежде чем просто выйти, захлопнув за собой дверь класса. Дэн выходит из школьных ворот и не останавливается, пока не доходит до города. Дэн идет знакомым маршрутом, по закоулкам, по холодным серым переулкам. Он учуял дым прежде, чем увидел его. Хауэлл продолжает идти и останавливается, когда видит четырех знакомых парней.

— Дэн, — говорит Брэд, вожак, когда видит, что Дэн стоит, и крепко сжимает плечо Дэна, — давно не виделись.

— Слушай, хотя я всегда рад воссоединению и странным прикосновениям к плечу, я здесь по одной причине, — говорит Дэн, закатывая глаза.

— Понял, — говорит Брэд, когда они с Дэном садятся рядом, прислонившись к стене, — я скучал по тебе, брат.

— Дай мне эту чертову штуку, — говорит Дэн, смеясь и снова закатывая глаза.

Когда Дэн закуривает, его мысли дрейфуют к Шону — это день рождения Шона, и он делает то, что Шон, естественно, не одобряет — но он отбрасывает их подальше и глубоко выдыхает, наблюдая, как дым выскальзывает из его губ и превращается в воздух, рассеивающийся вокруг него.

Он хотел бы, чтобы его проблемы исчезали так же быстро, как дым.

***

 

Фил

Фил глубоко вздыхает и падает на стул, когда Дэн уходит.

Дэн делает все, чтобы казаться: злым, высокомерным, опасным плохим парнем, но когда Фил начинает относиться к нему так, как остальные с ним обращаются, он огрызается и заставляет Фила чувствовать себя ужасно.

Фил всегда так старается заставить людей улыбаться, смеяться и видеть лучшее в них — это то, что он делает лучше всего, и это то, чем он известен. Так почему же Дэн заставляет Фила чувствовать себя плохим парнем?

Фил снова вздыхает, откидывается назад и скрещивает руки на груди, погруженный в свои мысли и раздраженный. Ему нужна хорошая отметка за задание, даже если это означает, что он должен сделать это сам или попытаться поладить с Дэном. В любом случае, у Фила мелькает только одна мысль: действительно ли Дэн плохой человек или он неправильно понятый?

— Ты в порядке, Фил? — Спрашивает Каспар, хмуро глядя на Фила, когда они выходят из класса.

— Да, почему бы и нет? — В замешательстве спрашивает Фил, когда они садятся за обеденный стол.

— Почему Фил не в порядке? — Спрашивает Луиз, хмуро глядя на них обоих.

— Он работает с Дэном над нашим заданием по английскому, — говорит Каспар, — он, вероятно, заставит тебя сделать все за него.

— О, мне жаль тебя, он, наверное, будет все время запугивать тебя, — говорит Луиз, — надеюсь, он не сделает тебе ничего плохого.

Когда вся группа его друзей начинает обсуждать все плохие вещи, которые Дэн сделал или мог сделать, Фил не слушает и не встревает, потому что он понимает, что Дэн прав, они все сплетничают о нем, фактически не зная его, и это действительно неправильно.

Фил вздыхает, глядя в окно, где Дэн обычно сидит, и теперь находит его пустым, что на самом деле неудивительно для Фила.

Но было что-то очевидное во внешности Дэна, что просто не имело смысла для Фила.


	5. Chapter 5

Дэн

Дэн садится, моргает и обнаруживает, что лежит лицом вниз в каком-то переулке.

Солнце только-только начинало садиться, а эффект от наркотиков был почти стерт — Дэн понимал это, потому что снова чувствовал себя абсолютно дерьмово. Он поднимается с мокрого бетона, оглядывает опустевший переулок — они все ушли.

Он тащит себя домой, идя медленно, позволяя эффекту стираться как можно больше. Добравшись до дома, Дэн быстро распыляет на себя дезодорант, надеясь перебить запах.

— Дэн! — говорит Шон, улыбаясь, когда Хауэлл заходит внутрь, — я уже начал волноваться.

— Задержали после уроков, прости, — врет Дэн, улыбаясь брату, — я только быстренько приму душ, потом приготовлю ужин, а ты пока можешь продолжить смотреть телевизор.

— Хорошо, — говорит Шон, возвращаясь к просмотру своего шоу, к большому облегчению Дэна.

Дэн быстро бежит наверх, направляясь прямо в душ. Он вздыхает и закрывает глаза, позволяя горячей воде смыть любые следы его предательства по отношению к Шону в его день рождения. Примерно через пятнадцать минут Дэн выходит и одевается в свежую одежду. Он берет DVD, который купил для Шона, и несет его вниз.

— Извини, что это небольшой подарок, и я не смог его завернуть, но с днем рождения, — говорит Дэн, протягивая DVD Шону.

Все лицо Шона светится счастьем, когда он берет DVD, читая фасад кассеты, прежде чем прыгнуть на Дэна, крепко сжимая в объятиях.

— Я всегда хотел это! Спасибо большое, Дэн, — говорит Шон, еще крепче сжимая его в объятиях, — Ты лучший!

Дэн улыбается. Большинство детей были бы такими: «да, DVD, круто, не так ли?». Но Шон почти никогда ничего не получает, и Дэн рад видеть его таким счастливым.

— Садись на диван, приятель, я приготовлю ужин, — говорит Дэн, ероша волосы Шона. — Я сделаю твои любимые гамбургеры и чипсы. А после этого тебя ждет еще и торт!

— Правда? Это самый лучший день рождения! — Говорит Шон, ухмыляясь.

Дэн улыбается, но грусть «сжимает» его сердце, когда он начинает готовить ужин. То, что считается довольно посредственным днем рождения, является «лучшим днем рождения» для Шона. Он вздыхает, Дэн хотел бы дать Шону намного больше, потому что он заслуживает этого, он заслуживает вселенную, но Дэн изо всех сил пытается найти хотя бы звезду.

Во время обеда, после сильных криков и споров, Дэн убеждает свою мать присоединиться к ним, «но только на ужин, потому что у меня есть работа, Дэниел». Да, верно, воспитание детей тоже должно быть твоей работой, но ты чертовски дерьмова в этом, думает Дэн, но не говорит этого, потому что не хочет драться в день рождения Шона.

— С Днем рождения, Шон, — тихо говорит она, спускаясь по лестнице, с вымученной улыбкой на лице, но Шон этого не замечает.

— Мам! — Восклицает Шон, подбегая и обнимая ее. — Я скучал по тебе.

— Я тоже, Шон, не могу поверить, что это снова твой день рождения.

«Это здорово, учитывая, что ты взяла большой перерыв в днях рождения своего сына и воспитании детей в целом», — хочет сказать Дэн, но снова прикусывает язык.

— Ну, кто хочет поужинать? — Дэн спрашивает, улыбаясь им обоим, — еда скоро начнет остывать.

— Да! Чур я первый! — Кричит Шон, выбегая из-за угла на кухню.

— Не облажайся, — говорит Дэн тихо, его тон резкий, — он заслуживает нормальной, счастливой жизни, по крайней мере, один день в году.

Мать Дэна сглатывает, кивая сыну, прежде чем выдавить: «я не облажаюсь»

Дэн кивает, прежде чем повернуться, и снова улыбается Шону. Дэн присматривает за Шоном. Всегда. Но как бы Шон не старался, присматривать за Дэном он не может.

Дэн слишком хорошо все скрывает.

***

 

В следующий понедельник у Дэна снова английский.

Дэн рассматривает вариант о том, что бы пропустить урок, но понимает, что если он хочет закончить среднюю школу, нужно сдать английский. Перед началом урока у него остается еще немного времени.

Он вздыхает, садится за обеденный стол, достает книги, чтобы «учиться» и слушать музыку. Дэн достает телефон и собирается надевать наушники, но его кто-то останавливает.

— Дэн, нам надо начать работать над заданием уже сейчас. У нас, конечно, есть еще следующий урок, но все уже начали работу! — Фил говорит, садясь рядом с ним, — слушай, мы можем просто оставить все позади.

— Значит, у меня нет мнения? — Дэн спрашивает, поднимая брови, — это не похоже на то, чтобы оставить все позади.

— Извини, я просто предположил… — начинает Фил, его щеки краснеют.

— Конечно, ты это сделал, это все, что ты когда-либо делал — предполагал, — огрызается Дэн, стреляя в Фила взглядом, заставляя сердце мальчика скручиваться от вины.

— Извини, — бормочет Фил.

— Все в порядке, я привык к этому, — говорит Дэн, пожимая плечами.

— Но ты не должен, — снова бормочет Фил, глядя вниз, Дэн не уверен, что услышал то, что на самом деле сказал Фил.

— Что? — спрашивает Хауэлл.

— Ничего, давай просто работать, — говорит Фил, вытаскивая книгу и ручку, готовый начать думать об идеях.

— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Дэн.

— О, Дэн, эм, чтобы сделать это, нам, вероятно, нужно будет сделать это, ну знаешь, за пределами школы, — говорит Фил, — так что, эм, ты не хочешь обменяться номерами?

— Если нужно, — говорит Дэн, включая телефон и протягивая его Филу.

Он набирает свой номер в телефоне Фила, прежде чем вернуть его, Фил тоже возвращает телефон Дэна.

— Не звони мне без крайней необходимости, понял? — Спрашивает Дэн, сузив глаза на Фила, который кивает и нервно сглатывает.

— Тогда давай начнем, — говорит Дэн, опершись локтями на стол и глядя на Фила, — чем скорее мы начнем, тем скорее все закончится.

Обговорив основную идею, они пытаются разыграть роли, импровизируя, но Дэн не очень хорош в этом, потому что, ну, у него не было много времени для юмора и комедии в своей жизни.

— Дэн, ты даже не пытаешься! — критикует Фил, хмуро глядя на Дэна, — давай, мы же девочки, спорящие между собой.

— Прости, я пытаюсь, — говорит Дэн, злясь.

— Ладно, давайте начнем сначала, — говорит Фил, прежде чем сделать девчачий голос, — О боже, я не могу поверить, что ты это сделала!

— Сделала что? — отвечает Дэн визгливым голосом.

— Мой парень изменил мне с тобой! — Восклицает Фил, драматически хватаясь за сердце.

— Нет ничего смешного и комедийного в изменах! — Говорит Дэн, ударяя кулаком по столу, заставляя Фила подпрыгнуть.

Дэн ничего не может с собой поделать — это «дело» отца разрушило его жизнь. Он ненавидит даже слышать такие вещи, когда люди относятся к этому как к чему-то забавному.

— Прости, Дэн, это было глупо с моей стороны, — говорит Фил, закусив губу, — я ничего не могу с тобой поделать, правда?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Спрашивает Дэн, в замешательстве нахмурив брови.

— Я имею в виду, что ты спас меня от нападения, и я просто предполагаю, что ты ужасный человек, ты забрал те десять фунтов у этого ребенка, и я предполагаю, что это для чего-то плохого, и я всегда заставляю тебя чувствовать себя ужасно, а ведь я ненавижу заставлять людей чувствовать себя плохо, — говорит Фил, нахмурившись.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Дэн, — это то, что делают все остальные.

— Но это не то, что я делаю! Я стараюсь изо всех сил делать других счастливыми, — говорит Фил, — и я не хочу делать тебя несчастным. Я очень хочу узнать, что ты за человек.

— Нет, Фил, ты ничего не узнаешь ни обо мне, ни о моей жизни, — огрызается Дэн. — Послушай, я просто опасный засранец, от которого тебе лучше держаться подальше.

— Но ты спас меня в тот день, — замечает Фил, — а не какой-нибудь мудак. Думаю, мы могли бы стать друзьями.

— Ну, я просто хотел найти предлог, чтобы надрать кому-нибудь задницу, — Дэн пожимает плечами. — Слушай, Фил, я опасен, я грубый, злобный, хулиган, ты не хочешь меня знать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы быть моим другом.

— Я вовсе не думаю, что ты такой. — Говорит Фил.

— Ты же видел, как я запугивал этого парня, чтобы получить деньги… — начинает Дэн.

— Ну, этот парень был снобом, заносчивым, богатым и заслужил это, — говорит Фил, — плюс, ты никогда не говорил мне, для кого был DVD.

— И никогда не скажу. Фил, прекрати думать, что ты знаешь, кто я, прекрати пытаться узнать что-то обо мне, давай просто сделаем этот проект, а потом отвали и оставь меня в покое! — Резко говорит Дэн, сжимая кулаки.

— Хорошо, извини, — говорит Фил, снова опуская взгляд, — стоило попробовать.

— Почему ты так сильно хочешь узнать меня? — Раздраженно спрашивает Дэн, поворачиваясь к Филу.

— Потому что, похоже, тебе нужен друг, — говорит Фил.

— Ну, мне он не нужен, — огрызается Дэн, скрещивая руки на груди, — и я не хочу его, так что отвали и прекрати спрашивать меня обо всякой хрени.

— И я хотел снова увидеть твою улыбку, — добавляет Фил, глядя на Дэна.

И на долю секунды, Дэн чувствует, как тень улыбки мелькает на его лице, его губы слегка скривились, и появилось легкое чувство в груди, прежде чем он запихивает его обратно, снова нахмурившись.

— Почему ты никогда не улыбаешься, Дэн? — Спрашивает Фил.

Потому что моя мать никогда этого не делает, потому что мой брат заслуживает лучшего, потому что мне нужны наркотики, чтобы почувствовать искусственное чувство счастья, потому что у меня не было нормального детства…

Но вместо того, чтобы сказать это, Дэн говорит другой ответ.

— Потому что ты улыбаешься, когда счастлив.

И эти шесть слов разбивают сердце Фила. Навряд ли Дэн знает, что заставил Фила еще больше хотеть подружиться с ним. Лестер хочет, чтобы Дэн снова улыбался.

И Дэн вскоре осознает свою ошибку, когда Фил наклоняется и обнимает его так крепко, что Дэн не может оттолкнуть его.


	6. Chapter 6

Фил

Фил не знал, почему сделал это — он просто почувствовал сильное желание обнять Дэна.

Его, вероятнее всего, ударят или он пожалеет об этом позже, и Фил, возможно, был единственным, кто обнимал Дэна, но все же это было одно из лучших объятий, которые когда-либо были у Фила.

— Теперь можешь слезть с меня, — слышит Фил голос Дэна, и тот быстро отпускает его, слегка покраснев.

— Извини, ты выглядел так, будто тебя нужно обнять, — говорит Фил, глядя вниз и слегка краснея.

Если бы они были в книге или в фильме — Дэн бы сказал: «спасибо, мне это действительно было нужно! Давай узнаем друг друга и будем друзьями! — но этого, конечно, не происходит.

— Как бы то ни было, давай просто покончим с этим, — вместо этого отвечает Дэн, его карие глаза смотрят на пятно на столе, а его пирсинг блестит на солнце.

— Ты в порядке, Дэн? — Спрашивает Фил, пытаясь установить с ним зрительный контакт, и в конце концов это удается лишь на секунду, но за эти несколько мгновений Фил ясно видит, что с Дэном не все в порядке, он замкнут и сломлен.

— Да, и мне будет лучше, когда мы закончим это, — резко бросает Дэн, глядя в пол.

Но Фил знает, что Дэн лжет, потому что он не смотрит Филу в глаза до конца этого дня.

Фил никому не рассказывает, особенно друзьям, о своих объятиях с Дэном Хауэллом и о его нарастающих… чувствах к Дэну. Фил не любит его, но есть что-то в Дэне, что привлекает Лестера. Фил видит Дэна как двух разных людей — человека в школе и человека дома — и хочет видеть их обоих.

— Фил, милый, мы с твоим отцом сегодня идем ужинать с коллегами по работе, — говорит мама, заглядывая в комнату Фила около пяти вечера, — будем дома в десять.

— Ладно, мам, когда вы уходите? — Спрашивает Фил.

— Мы уходим уже сейчас, закрой двери за нами, милый, ужин в холодильнике, — говорит его мама, подходя и целуя его в лоб, ее ожерелье свисает и ударяет Фила в нос.

— Ладно, пока, мам, — говорит он, быстро обнимая ее, прежде чем она выходит за дверь.

Фил вздыхает и берет свой телефон. Понимая, что ему нечего делать, он решает начать работать над заданием по английскому языку, но сначала пишет Дэну.

Фил: я собираюсь начать работать над нашим заданием, поразмышлять там или еще что-то, хочешь пойдем в скайп?

Дэн отвечает через несколько минут.

Дэн: нет. Сейчас не самое подходящее время. Просто покажи мне завтра что ты сделал.

Фил вздыхает и, хмурясь, смотрит на тупой текст. Дэн явно не хочет говорить, но Фил хочет знать, что случилось. Он не отвечает ему, так как боится, что Дэн заблокирует его, если он будет доставать его сообщениями. Фил удивляется: Почему сейчас не лучшее время для Дэна?

Он вздыхает, кладет телефон и вместо этого открывает ноутбук с пустым документом Microsoft Word, он долго смотрит на пустой лист, но, как и страница, его ум пуст, и он не может придумать, что написать. Его мысли были заняты тем, что же на самом деле Дэн скрывал от всех. Он действительно такой плохой, как все думают, или просто что-то скрывает?

Фил не знает, но он клянется себе, что узнает все, прежде чем этот проект закончится.

Дэн Хауэлл может выглядеть и вести себя как плохой парень, но когда он перестает так делать, он, черт возьми, совершенно не похож на него.

***

 

Дэн

Дэн кладет телефон и вздыхает, проводя рукой по волосам.

Он должен выбраться отсюда, из этого дома, четыре стены его спальни, кажется, держат в ловушке, и он чувствует себя как животное в клетке. Дэн чувствует, что ему нужно выйти, как будто воздух внутри душит его. Он хватает телефон, сигареты, новую зажигалку и засовывает немного денег в карман, прежде чем выбежать, сказав Шону, что скоро вернется.

Дэн бежит вниз по улице, потом через парк, где есть только несколько человек, и видит как солнце только-только начинает садиться. Дэн сидит в одиночестве, закуривает сигарету и удовлетворенно вздыхает, когда никотин «успокаивает» его. Он наблюдает, как небо становится черным, появляются звезды, наблюдает, как дым, которым он дышит, испаряется в ничто, точно так же, как и все мы в один прекрасный день.

Ничем — вот чем он станет. Тем, чем все люди станут. Мы умираем и все. Все, с чем мы сталкивались и через что прошли, останется лишь воспоминанием. Эти мысли проносятся в голове Дэна, когда он задается вопросом, в чем смысл всего этого? Все, что он чувствует, — это несчастье, и понимает что всегда будет его испытывать.

Но есть еще Шон, что бы он сделал, если бы Дэн умер? Скорее всего, он никогда не оправится, его мать не будет заботиться о нем, и Дэн боится, что если он покончит с собой, Шон может пойти по его стопам в будущем. Дэн вздыхает: «почему жизнь такая трудная?»

— Дэн, это ты? — Знакомый голос спрашивает, Дэн поворачивается и видит Фила, стоящего рядом с ним, заставляя Дэна подпрыгнуть.

— Господи Иисусе, ты преследуешь меня или что?! — Дэн спрашивает, хмурясь на Фила, сигаретный дым испаряется, когда он говорит:

— Слушай, если ты так сильно хотел работать со мной над английским, ты должен был просто сказать.

— Эй, я не преследовал тебя, — говорит Фил, тоже хмурясь, прежде чем сморщить нос, когда Дэн выпускает дым ему в лицо, — я хотел пойти прогуляться. Может ты прекратишь уже! Если ты собираешься курить, то хотя бы не дуй мне в лицо.

— О, прости, — говорит Дэн, намеренно выпуская дым в сторону Фила, — я не хотел.

— Курение-это плохо, — говорит Фил.

— Неужели? Я и понятия не имел, — говорит Дэн, закатывая глаза, и тянется к пепельнице, в которой лежит окурок его сигареты.

— Зачем тебе вообще курить? — Фил спрашивает, еще раз хмуро смотря на Дэна, — типа, это плохо. Ты сокращаешь свою жизнь этим.

— Курение-не самое худшее, что я делаю. К тому же, мне плевать на свое будущее, — говорит Дэн, откидываясь на спинку скамейки.

— Но почему, Дэн? — Спрашивает Фил, садясь рядом с ним и положив руку ему на ногу.

Дэн вздыхает, его взгляд скользит по рукам. Он отчаянно хочет сказать Филу, что случилось, он чувствует, что взорвется внутри, если не сделает этого. Он так долго скрывал это, что просто хочет рассказать об этом кому угодно. Может быть, это просто дым ударил в голову, или, может быть, часть Дэна просто доверяет Филу. В конце концов, он единственный человек, который возвращается и снова, и снова, и снова.

— Потому что я чертовски несчастлив, Фил, — огрызается Дэн, гнев растет внутри него, слезы наворачиваются на глаза, — я несчастлив и никогда не буду! Вот почему!

Фил моргает, удивление появляется на его лице, прежде чем оно сменяется печалью из-за парня. Фил не понимает — если Дэн чувствует себя так, то он должен обратиться за помощью, а не отталкивать людей.

— Ты будешь, Дэн, — мягко говорит Фил, — ты заслуживаешь счастья.

— Нет. Не заслуживаю. Кто ты такой, чтобы так говорить? Ты не знаешь меня! Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне! — Рычит Дэн, вытирая глаза и снова переводя взгляд на Фила, — просто уходи.

— Нет, пока ты не скажешь мне, что тебя расстраивает, — говорит Фил, — если ты сможешь исправить то, что тебя расстраивает, тогда будешь счастлив.

— Не буду, — тихо говорит Дэн.

— Все возможно, Дэн, — говорит Фил, — но тебе не станет лучше, если ты будешь держать всё в себе.

— Обещаешь, что никому не скажешь? — Спрашивает Дэн, поворачиваясь к Филу.

— Обещаю. — Шепчет Фил.

Дэн делает глубокий вдох, закрывает глаза, слова застревают в горле. «скажи ему» — одна часть его говорит, но другая часть кричит «Нет!». Дэн смотрит на свои руки.

— Моя мать страдает депрессией и не заботится обо мне и моем брате, мой отец погиб в автокатастрофе после пятилетнего романа с другой женщиной, и только так я чувствую счастье — через наркотики, — огрызается Дэн, слезы наворачиваются на его опущенные глаза, — я буквально прописываю или покупаю счастье, и это чертовски отстойно. Я живу искусственной радостью, и это лучшее, что я когда-либо чувствовал.

— Дэн, я… — начинает Фил, его сердце разрывается на части из-за Дэна, и он чувствует собственные слезы, собирающиеся в глазах.

— Нет, просто забудь об этом, Фил, — обрывает Дэн, все еще отказываясь смотреть на него.

— Но, Дэн… — снова начинает Фил, но Дэн резко встает, его губы и глаза все еще блестят, и Фил видит, как слеза медленно скатывается по его левой щеке.

— Скажешь кому-нибудь об этом, и ты покойник, Лестер, — огрызается Дэн, сердито вытирая слезы, — этого разговора никогда не было.

Фил только кивает, выглядя испуганным и грустным. Дэн отворачивается и практически бежит домой в темноте, оставляя Фила далеко-далеко позади. Он не может поверить, что сказал это Филу. Что, если Фил расскажет всем? Ну ладно, теперь уже поздно.

Дэн вздыхает, останавливаясь в конце улицы, уличный фонарь отбрасывает на него оранжево-желтый свет, когда он выдыхает и опускает руки на колени. В конце концов он решает лечь на спину посреди дороги и смотрит на сияющие звезды.

Звезды всегда успокаивали Дэна по какой-то странной причине. Возможно, дело в том, что они всегда там, или в том, что они так долго там были, или в том, что они так далеко от Дэна и его проблем, как он сам хотел бы быть. Дэн хотел бы остаться здесь навсегда, смотреть, как мир проходит мимо и просто исчезает.

Но вскоре подъезжает машина, и Дэну приходится подниматься и уходить с дороги, направляясь к дому, с тяжелым сердцем и беспорядком в голове.


	7. Chapter 7

Фил

Теперь Фил частично понимает, почему Дэн такой, какой он есть.

Фил не может представить себе мир, полный боли, гнева, предательства и пренебрежения. Печаль внутри Дэна медленно съедает и Фила. Лестер чувствует себя бесполезным, ведь он не может помочь Хауэллу, а тот в свою очередь даже не может смотреть на Фила.

Филу больно знать, что Дэн так стыдится своей жизни и того, через что он проходит. А ведь он не должен, и по мнению Фила, Дэн один из самых сильных людей, которых он знает. Фил жалеет Дэна, он не может себе представить, что тот никогда не будет счастлив, не будет чувствовать себя любимым.

Дэна просто неправильно понимают, но он, кажется, доволен этим. В школе так много неверных представлений о Дэне, и Фил гордится тем, что знает часть правды.

— Я слышал, что Дэн зарезал кого-то в выходные из-за пари, — шепчет Каспар Луиз и Филу, когда они смотрят, как Дэн проходит мимо.

Фил почти ощущает печаль, когда смотрит на Дэна. Его глаза, они выглядят такими потерянными и расстроенными, а все, что Фил принял за признак гнева или агрессии, на самом деле было признаком скрытой боли внутри него.

— Правда? — Луиз спрашивает, а ее глаза расширяются, — ого… Будь осторожен, Фил.

— Это так грубо, ты не можешь знать этого! — Огрызается Фил, свирепо глядя на своих друзей, — ты его даже не знаешь!

— О, а ты знаешь? — Деловито спрашивает Луиз.

— Я… э-э… ну, нет, но… — Фил заикается, его щеки залились румянцем, — я просто думаю, что невежливо осуждать людей, не зная их.

— О, прости, святой Филипп, ты простишь нам наш грех? — Драматично говорит Луиз, хихикая вместе с Каспаром.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — говорит Фил, закатывая глаза.

— Не то чтобы Дэна это волновало, — замечает Луиз, — я имею в виду, что он не самый эмоциональный человек, не так ли?

Фил мысленно возвращается к образу Дэна, улыбающегося так широко, заставляя сердце Фила трепетать, а затем он видит, как Дэн падает, его глаза наполняются слезами, а атмосфера вокруг него настолько пропитана болью, что она разорвет чье-нибудь сердце в клочья.

— Ты его не знаешь, — повторяет Фил, все еще думая о Дэне, — у всех есть эмоции, некоторые просто скрывают их лучше, чем другие.

— Я не знаю, Фил, некоторые люди просто не так устроены, как все остальные, — говорит Луиз, кусая губу, — это просто факт.

Фил только пожимает плечами в ответ, ничего не говоря. Ему больно за Дэна, что люди говорят о нем такие вещи, и Фил знает, что сплетничают не только его друзья.

Фил садится с Дэном на английском, пока все обсуждают друг друга и «работают» над проектами. Дэн откидывается на спинку стула, спокойно наблюдая за классом, как наблюдают за дикими животными. И Фил понимает, что все ошибаются, Дэн не дикий, опасный зверь, он тихий, умный, застенчивый зверь, одинокий, но бдительный. Больше похож на… Тигра. Смертоносный, умный, одинокий, но пленительный, удивительный, красивый.

— О чем ты так усердно думаешь? — Спрашивает Дэн, отрывая Фила от его мыслей, заставляя парня слегка покраснеть и отвести глаза.

— Ни о чем, — быстро отвечает Фил, глядя в свой открытый блокнот, на чистую страницу с идеями для их проекта, — ни о чем важном.

— Ерунда, — говорит Дэн, — О чем ты на самом деле думал?

— Эм, о животных, — говорит Фил, краснея, — например, какими животными были бы те или иные личности.

— Что я за животное? — Спрашивает Дэн, поднимая брови и смотря на Фила с легкой ухмылкой на лице.

— Ты… Тигр.

— Тигр? Почему?

— Потому что, ну, ты одинокий, прячешься, ты опасный, таинственный, и о тебе много мифов и легенд, — говорит Фил, не глядя на Дэна, когда говорит это.

Фил решает не говорить о том, что тигры красивы, хотя он не уверен, насколько Дэн был бы признателен, если бы Фил назвал его так.

— Думаю, я вполне мог бы справиться с тигром, — говорит Дэн, задумчиво кивая, — а ты что за зверь, Фил?

— Я? Определенно, лев, — говорит Фил, ухмыляясь.

— Больше похож на щеночка, — говорит Дэн, усмехаясь, — ты не сможешь справиться со львом.

— Да, я… — начинает Фил.

— Ладно, кого это волнует? Давайте поработаем над проектом, мы еще ничего не сделали, — говорит Дэн, переводя внимание в другое русло, — Итак, есть идеи?

— Ни одной. — Признается Фил.

— Отлично, — говорит Дэн, закатывая глаза, — я мог бы, по крайней мере, найти партнера, который знал бы, что делать, но нет.

— Эй! Я сижу рядом с тобой! — Говорит Фил, хмуро глядя на Дэна.

— Я знаю, в этом весь смысл, — говорит Дэн, — в отличие от тебя и твоих приятелей, я не говорю это за твоей спиной.

Фил вздыхает, глядя вниз. Что заставило Дэна так резко измениться в плане эмоций? Он был в порядке, а потом вдруг бац, он злой и недовольный. Фил берет ручку и постукивает ею по столу.

— Ну, теперь, я думаю, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — робко говорит Фил.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что ты подумаешь об идеях, — говорит Дэн, снова откидываясь на спинку стула, — ты составишь список, и я скажу тебе, какие из них сойдут.

— Чего? Я думал, ты сказал… — начинает Фил, нахмурившись.

— Ну, кое-что поменялось, — говорит Дэн, вставая и наклоняясь к Филу, — скажешь кому-нибудь, что я ушел, и ты мертв.

И с этими словами Дэн просто выходит из класса, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Никто даже не замечает, что он ушел — кроме Фила, конечно.

Фил вздыхает, глядя на чистую страницу, но думает только о Дэне. Дэн ясно дал понять, что не хочет говорить с Филом о своей жизни, но Лестер все равно хотел знать больше.

***

 

Дэн

Дэн бежит по улице города, забегая в ближайший переулок.

Он так устал от всего. Он просто хочет исчезнуть. Он несчастен в своем существовании и пойман в ловушку внутри самого себя. Эмоции «проносятся» через него, так быстро и так сильно, что Дэну почти больно.

Эмоции — это благословение или проклятие? Эмоции приносят любовь, радость, счастье и наслаждение. Но это происходит ценой потери, боли, гнева и медленного безумия, ну, это цена для Дэна в любом случае. Дэн замедляет шаг, проводит рукой по волосам и останавливается, когда поворачивает за последний угол.

Опустившись на тусклый серый бетон, он почувствовал, как сырость просачивается из-под земли в ткань джинсов, но сейчас ему было все равно. Вместо того, чтобы вытащить сигарету, Дэн просто опускает голову на руки, чувствуя, как печаль внутри него берет верх, и, прежде чем он это осознает, его переполняет столько ненависти, уныния и боли, что это практически разрывает его на части.

Дэну потребовалось целых два часа, чтобы собрать воедино осколки своего сердца, но у него до сих пор есть треснувшие и потерянные осколки. Другими словами, Дэн не чувствует себя целым — и он не помнит, чтобы когда-либо чувствовал себя целым за всю свою жизнь.

Дэн вытирает рукавом глаза, слезы пятнают рукав. Он встает и медленно выходит на улицу, ведущую к его дому. Его тело устало, глаза щиплет, и они, вероятно, красные, он просто хочет заснуть и никогда не просыпаться, но продолжает идти, потому что ему нужно добраться до дома раньше Шона.

Дэн не хочет, чтобы Шон видел его таким сломленным и разбитым — Дэн должен быть сильным, поэтому он не может расклеиться. Шон полагается на него. У Дэниэла две жизни: домашняя и школьная.

В своей школьной жизни он бессердечный, опасный плохой парень, который употребляет наркотики, пропускает занятия и которому на все наплевать. В своей домашней жизни Дэн в основном управляет своей семьей, заботится о своем младшем брате и проводит часы, сидя на кровати, чувствуя себя разбитым и задаваясь вопросом, что он сделал неправильно, чтобы заслужить такое чувство внутри себя.

входящий вызов: Фил

— Чего тебе? — Спрашивает Дэн, отвечая на звонок и продолжая идти домой.

— И тебе привет, — говорит Фил. — Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой, потому что ты выглядел таким напряженным. Кроме того, наш проект нужно сдавать уже через несколько недель, поэтому мы должны поспешить.

— Как бы то ни было, сейчас мне плевать на этот дурацкий проект, — говорит Дэн.

— Ну, а мне нет

— И?

— Перестань быть таким эгоистом, мне нужна хорошая оценка.

— Получи ее без меня.

— Нет, мы должны работать в парах, иначе наши оценки не будут засчитаны!

— Ладно, извини, расслабься.

— Извини, но мне нужна хорошая оценка, иначе я не смогу продолжить изучать английский в следующем году.

— Хорошо, ты высказал свою точку зрения!

— Слушай, может, тебя и не волнуют твои оценки или что-то в этом роде, но… — начинает Фил.

— Ауч, — говорит Дэн в трубку, заставляя Фила замолчать.

— Не нужно быть мудаком, — говорит Фил, прежде чем отключается.

Дэн хмурится, убирая телефон от уха. Что случилось с Филом и его внезапной переменой настроения? Фил должен был быть восторженным, возбужденным, а не грубым. Затем Дэн получает сообщение от него.

Фил: прости, мои друзья были рядом и знали, что я с тобой разговариваю. не думал, что ты захочешь, чтобы они знали, что у тебя «зефирное» сердце.

Дэн: нет у меня зефирного сердца, говнюк

Фил: когда мы сможем начать работать над проектом? как насчет завтра, у меня дома?

Дэн: все равно где

Фил: звучит как план. и, кстати, не опаздывай.

Дэн: не могу обещать

Дэн засовывает телефон обратно в карман и идет домой. Когда он заходит в пустой дом, идет прямо в ванную и смотрит в зеркало.

Его волосы в беспорядке, челка растрепана и выглядит так, будто ее потрепал ураган, кожа бледная, под глазами темные мешки, глаза красные, и он выглядит таким усталым. Дэн вздыхает, проводит рукой по волосам, еще больше их спутывая, но ему все равно.

Дэну надоело прятаться. Он устал быть тем, кем на самом деле не является, устал чувствовать себя так, устал от всех, кто думает, что он в порядке, что он нормальный и безэмоциональный. Дэн устал играть. Он просто хочет прекратить все это, но Хауэлл слишком напуган, потому что на самом деле он просто очень испорченный человек, так что все потом подумают об этом?

Дэн вздыхает, встречаясь взглядом с самим собой в зеркале, видя сквозь кожу и темную, разбитую душу, черное, как смоль — сердце.


	8. Chapter 8

Дэн

Дэн беспокоился идти к Филу домой по двум причинам.

Причина номер один: Шон останется один, и это всегда беспокоило Дэна, потому что он редко оставлял его одного.

Причина номер два: когда Дэн был с Филом, ему почему-то казалось, что Лестер видит его насквозь, и это заставляло Дэна раскрывать ему все свои проблемы и секреты.

Дэн вздыхает. Это последний урок, и время идти домой к Филу быстро приближается. По какой-то причине, Дэн просто хочет уйти. Серьезно. Его нога нетерпеливо трясется. Дэн поднимает глаза, когда кто-то стучит по его столу — Фил.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься уходить, — говорит Фил, читая мысли Дэна, — иначе я прибью тебя.

— Почему-то угрозы с твоей стороны не так уж страшны, — говорит Дэн, закатывая глаза и отводя взгляд в сторону окна, — ты недостаточно страшный и пугающий.

— Так ты все еще собираешься придти? — Фил спрашивает, осторожно глядя на Дэна и хмурясь, когда видит, что Дэн избегает его взгляда, — ты не можешь просто забить на это! Мы еще даже не начали работать над заданием!

— Сейчас не самое подходящее время, ладно? — Сердито рявкает Дэн, глядя на Фила.

— Так когда же оно будет подходящим? Перестань избегать чего бы то ни было и просто посмотри правде в глаза, — говорит Фил немного сердито, — все, что ты делаешь — это отталкиваешь людей, почему?

— Лестер, Хауэлл, замолчите! — Кричит Мистер Холлингсворт, в его голосе слышится гнев, линейка падает на стол Фила, заставляя парня подпрыгнуть от страха.

— Знаете, сэр, прерывание разговоров в современном обществе считается грубостью — это называется элементарной вежливостью, — говорит Дэн, насмешливо поднимая брови и смотря на учителя, лицо которого становится красным от злости.

Не секрет, что учителя ненавидят Дэна Хауэлла, и если у вас есть один урок с ним, нетрудно понять, почему. Дэн выводит учителей из себя, делая из них идиотов. Это известный факт, что учителя не хотят видеть Дэна на своих занятиях, и он втайне гордится этим фактом.

— А не разговаривать на уроках — это основное школьное правило, — огрызается Мистер Холлингсворт, и в его холодных серых глазах вспыхивает ненависть, — ты должен знать об этом.

— Ну, я бы не разговаривал, если бы твой урок не был таким чертовски скучным, — огрызается Дэн, закатывая глаза, — честно говоря, я недавно понял, что твой рот — это коровья задница, из которой так и льётся дерьмо.

— Все, хватит, уходи сейчас же, и послеобеденное наказание на неделю! — Мистер Холлингсворт рычит на Дэна, заставляя парня хихикать, когда тот встает и поднимает свои вещи.

— Как пожелаете, сэр, — говорит Дэн, прежде чем наклониться и прошептать Филу, — извините, похоже, я не смогу сделать это сегодня вечером — или до конца недели — у меня теперь наказание.

Дэн говорит это так радостно, что Фила это бесит. Если Дэн хочет поиграть, тогда Фил тоже. Он собирается выиграть эту битву — что бы это ни было — он выиграет ее, черт возьми. Когда Дэн выходит из класса, закрывая за собой дверь, Фил поднимает руку.

— Сэр, мне скучно, — говорит Фил громко и довольно неловко.

— Ну, Лестер, это не моя проблема, — вздыхает Мистер Холлингсворт, уже уставший от этих детей.

— Ты мог бы, по крайней мере, сделать его интересным, — говорит Фил.

— Слушай, Лестер, я устал…

— А ТВОЯ МАМАША НЕ БЫЛА УСТАВШЕЙ ПРОШЛОЙ НОЧЬЮ!

— Лестер, я не ожидал услышать это от тебя…

— Не знаю, сэр, никто этого не ожидал. ПРЯМО КАК ТВОЯ МАМА ВЧЕРА.

— ХВАТИТ, ТЫ МНЕ НАДОЕЛ. ЛЕСТЕР, ВОН! НАКАЗАНИЕ НА НЕДЕЛЮ! — Мистер Холлингсворт кричит, а Фил встает, берет свои вещи и выходит наружу. Он садится рядом с Дэном, который занят своим телефоном.

— Похоже, теперь мы друзья по наказанию, — говорит Фил, торжествующе ухмыляясь Дэну, который посылает ему взгляд полный злости, — думаю, нам нужно узнать друг друга теперь.

Дэн не может поверить этому парню. Он получил наказание только потому, что хотел проводить с ним больше времени? Дэн не может позволить этому парню узнать его — даже если Фил знал часть этого — он не знал полной степени ситуации Дэна. Правда была слишком невыносима даже для самого Дэна.

В глубине души Дэн знал, что его мать не способна заботиться о своих двух сыновьях, но Хауэлл отказывался говорить об этом кому бы то ни было, потому что ему и Шону больше некуда было идти, не к кому было обратиться. И какой бы бесполезной она ни была, она все еще мать Дэна, и она, вероятно, была бы хорошей, если бы не была потеряна в своем собственном мире страдания и боли.

— О чем думаешь, Дэн? — Спрашивает Фил, подталкивая Дэна коленом, его голубые глаза: большие, любопытные и даже… заботливые?

— Ни о чем, — резко отвечает Дэн, глядя на свои ботинки.

— Не лги мне, — говорит Фил. — Серьезно, ты в порядке?

— Ага.

— С уверенностью могу сказать, что ты лжешь, Дэн, просто расскажи мне, пожалуйста! Я ненавижу, когда мне врут.

— Не спрашивай меня, все ли со мной в порядке, если не хочешь слышать ложь в ответ, — просто говорит Дэн, пожимая плечами.

— Но зачем тебе лгать? Ты не должен, — говорит Фил, слегка нахмурившись в замешательстве.

— Ты не понимаешь, Фил. Все вопросы: «как дела?», «ты в порядке?» — чушь собачья, ведь всем наплевать, — говорит Дэн, — это пустые вопросы, которые задают из вежливости. А ответ всегда или «хорошо», или «отлично», вот и все.

— Но мне не все равно, — говорит Фил, кладя руку на колено Дэна.

— Ну, обо мне не стоит беспокоиться, — говорит Дэн, стряхивая руку Фила и отодвигаясь на несколько метров от него, вставляя наушники в уши и игнорируя его.

Дэн жалеет, что вообще когда-то заговорил с Филом Лестером. Но он также тайно хочет увидеть, действительно ли Фил заботится, или это просто ложный акт доброты. Дэн не хочет жалости Фила, он не хочет ничьей жалости, и, возможно, поэтому он никогда и никому не рассказывает о своей семейной жизни.

Либо это так, либо Дэн слишком горд, чтобы позволить всем увидеть, что он не более чем сломанный подросток с жизнью в руинах.

***

 

Дэн не курил несколько дней, и это действительно сводит его с ума.

Дэн признает это — он зависим, и не только от сигарет. Все его лекарства, антидепрессанты, сигареты и редкое курение травки — все это было ему нужно в жизни. Дэн всегда осознает что делает, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Мы все становимся зависимыми от чего-то, что забирает боль, а Дэну это так нужно.

Дэна даже не волнует, что наркотики медленно сокращают его жизнь — в некотором смысле, Хауэлл приветствует смерть. Люди боятся смерти, ненавидят её. Дэн просто принимает это и ценит. Он не мог представить себе бессмертие. Жить вечно — это не так круто, как все преподносят, вы просто смотрите, как люди вокруг вас умирают.

Дэн стучит по столу и смотрит на часы, висящие на стене. Осталось еще десять минут до конца наказания, а терпение Дэна уже пошатнулось. Он не может ни на чем сосредоточиться, зависимость в его голове слишком сильна. Когда их наконец отпускают, Дэн практически выбегает и закуривает сигарету, как только выходит из школьных ворот.

— Тебе правда нужно бросить, — говорит Фил, глядя на Дэна, который идет рядом с ним.

— Нет, — просто отвечает Дэн, глубоко вдыхая дым, который проникает в его организм, успокаивая.

— Почему? — Спрашивает Фил с любопытством, но и несколько обиженно на прямой ответ Дэна.

— Потому что, — говорит Дэн, выпуская клубы серого дыма через губы и наблюдая, как они испаряются вокруг него, — это мой собственный способ заглушить боль.

Затем Дэн поворачивается и идет домой. Хотя его дом не чувствуется домом, Шон — его дом для него. В некотором смысле, Шон — единственное, что связывает его с жизнью, без него Дэн чувствовал бы себя таким бессмысленным на этой земле. Но у него есть цель — забота о Шоне.

Когда Дэн приходит домой, Шон лежит на полу в гостиной, вокруг него разбросаны тетради с домашними заданиями. Он поднимает глаза, когда видит Дэна и смотрит на него с виноватым выражением на лице.

— Прости, что не начал готовить ужин, Дэн, — извиняется он.

— Все в порядке, я сделаю что-нибудь быстрое нам, — говорит Дэн, заставляя себя улыбнуться и направляясь в кухню.

Дэн вздыхает, проводя рукой по волосам. Дэн так устал и напряжен, что на его плечах лежит непосильная ноша, и он никак не может ее стряхнуть. Поддержание неприступной личности мудака также является огромным усилием.

Дэн разбит, но ради Шона, он держит все это внутри. Но чего Дэн не понимает, так это того, насколько разрушительно держать все это внутри.

фил

Фил стоит на дороге некоторое время после того, как Дэн ушел, думая о том, что он сказал. И после долгого размышления, Фил, наконец, понимает.

Дэн настолько сломлен, что ему нужны лекарства, чтобы притупить боль, и Филу действительно больно знать, что люди в мире чувствуют себя так. В мире так много боли, и особенно в Дэне, а Фил хочет забрать все это.

Но даже с Дэном Фил чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке. Фил не знает, каково это — иметь разрушенную жизнь, а ведь это всё что когда-либо Дэн знал.

Но Фил дает себе обещание, что он собирается помочь Дэну — нравится ему это или нет — он просто еще не понимает, насколько большой работой это будет.


	9. Chapter 9

дэн

Дэн не хочет идти в школу.

Он никогда не хочет, но сегодня особенно. Вчера закончилась неделя, которую Дэн и Фил провели с наказанием, а сегодня днем им предстоит еще одна попытка заняться проектом по английскому.

— Пока, Шон, — говорит Дэн, махая брату, когда тот направляется в сторону начальной школы, — я вернусь домой поздно вечером.

— Почему? — Шон спрашивает, подозрительно прищурившись и скрестив руки на груди, — что ты собираешься делать?

— Я пойду к одному парню, Филу, мы вместе работаем над проектом по английскому, — объясняет Дэн. — Серьезно, братан, все в порядке.

Дэн сокрушенно вздыхает, увидев выражение лица брата. Он не доверяет Дэну, и хотя у него есть причины не доверять брату, на этот раз Дэн говорит правду.

— Хорошо, тогда мы сделаем это у нас дома, — говорит Дэн, — если это осчастливит тебя.

— Осчастливит, Дэнни! — Говорит Шон, улыбаясь и обнимая Дэна, — я просто присматриваю за тобой.

— Я знаю, но это вообще-то моя работа, — говорит Дэн. — Теперь иди в школу и не называй меня Дэнни.

Шон только усмехается, прежде чем повернуться и побежать в школу. Дэн наблюдает, как он присоединяется к своим друзьям — картина невинности и счастья. Несмотря на его несколько дерьмовую домашнюю жизнь, Шон счастлив в школе, у него есть друзья, и за это Дэн благодарен.

— Дэн, никаких побегов, хорошо? — Фил сурово говорит, подходя к Дэну, когда тот входит в школу. — Мы пойдем ко мне домой и, наконец, закончим это дело.

— Я не могу пойти к тебе домой, извини, — говорит Дэн, ухмыляясь, когда видит лицо Фила — ему нравится провоцировать Лестера.

— Почему нет? — Сердито спрашивает Фил.

— Потому что я обещал брату, что мы сделаем это у меня дома, — Дэн пожимает плечами, — он думает, что я ухожу куда-то принимать наркотики.

— Мне уже нравится твой брат, — говорит Фил.

— Мне тоже нравится мой брат, у нас наконец-то есть что-то общее, — говорит Дэн, закатывая глаза, — теперь я ухожу, иди поговори со своими друзьями. Кажется, я где-то слышал, что я украл что-то у королевы.

А потом Дэн уходит, оставив Фила ползти к своим друзьям.

фил

Фил подходит к Луиз и Каспару после того, как Дэн уходит.

— Эй, Фил, ты никогда не догадаешься, что я услышал! — Возбужденно проговаривает Каспар, — я слышал, что Дэн Хауэлл украл кольцо у королевы!

Фил с сомнением поднимает брови, отчасти желая рассмеяться над тем, что только что сказал ему Дэн. Как будто он может читать будущее или что-то в этом роде.

— Я сомневаюсь, что это правда, Каспар, — говорит Фил, закатывая глаза, — он, вероятнее всего, сидел бы уже в тюрьме за это.

— Да, наверное, — говорит Каспар, пожимая плечами, — все еще занимательно и забавно хоть и выдумка.

— Ну, типа, тебе бы понравилось, если бы все эти слухи были о тебе, а не о Дэне? — Спрашивает Фил, переводя взгляд с Луиз на Каспара.

— Не очень, — бормочет Каспар, глядя вниз.

— Эй, Каспар, придешь ко мне на вечеринку сегодня вечером? — Невысокий, загорелый парень спрашивает, перегнувшись через плечо Каспара, — твои друзья тоже могут прийти.

Он улыбается Луиз и Филу, прежде чем снова повернуться к Каспару:

— Ну так что, чувак?

— Конечно, звучит круто, увидимся вечером, Джо, — говорит Каспар, улыбаясь ему, — в шесть, да?

— Да, в шесть, — подтверждает Джо, похлопывая Каспара по спине, прежде чем побежать обратно к своим друзьям-футболистам.

— Кто это? — Луиз спрашивает, смеясь. — Новый красавчик-парень.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — говорит Каспар, закатывая глаза, — это Джо Сагг, он теперь мой друг. Его родители уезжают, так что он устраивает вечеринку, хотите пойти со мной? Пожалуйста?

— Естественно, Каспар! — Луиз говорит, ухмыляясь, — я всегда готова к вечеринкам.

— Не могу, извини. Мы с Дэном сегодня работаем над нашим проектом по английскому, — вздыхает Фил. — Жаль, я слышал, что вечеринки у Джо потрясающие!

— Да просто забей. — Предлагает Каспар.

— Нет, я не могу этого сделать, — говорит Фил, — может быть, я мог бы прийти попозже. Можно даже уговорить Дэна!

— Ага, тогда он там убьет кого-нибудь, хорошая идея, Фил, — шутит Луиз, заставляя себя и Каспара разразиться приступами хихиканья.

— Это не смешно обвинять кого-то во всех этих вещах, — огрызается Фил, хмуро глядя на своих друзей.

— С каких это пор ты стал защитником Дэна? Ты едва знаешь этого парня, — говорит Луиз, закатывая глаза.

— Именно, я его едва знаю и ты тоже, так что прекрати обсуждать его. — Говорит Фил, — к тому же, ты сама говорила, что не любишь, когда люди судят тебя по твоей внешности.

— Ну да, — говорит Луиз. — Ты же знаешь.

— Точно, ну разве ты не лицемеришь тогда? — Спрашивает Фил.

— Я, эм… Я никогда… — Луиз запинается, не находя слов.

— Просто помни о том, что ты говоришь, ведь это может повлиять на людей, — говорит Фил, пожимая плечами. — Извини, если я был резок, я просто не думаю, что Дэн плохой человек, и я не думаю, что все должны относиться к нему так.

— А как они к нему относятся? — Задает вопрос Каспар.

— Они уходят, когда он приближается, вздрагивают, когда он говорит с ними, избегают его, сплетничают о нем, отказываются общаться с ним, — перечисляет Фил, — ему, должно быть, очень одиноко.

— Я считаю, что ты слишком много думаешь об этом, Фил, — говорит Луиз, похлопывая Лестера по спине, — может быть, попробуешь снизить нагрузку на мозг?

— Ладно, вы правы, я должен просто забыть об этом, — соглашается Фил.

— Почему ты все еще так зациклен на Дэне? Я понимаю, что он спас тебя и все такое, но что еще ты пытаешься от него получить? — Спрашивает Каспар.

— Ты видел его улыбку? — Спрашивает Фил, поднимая бровь.

— Очевидно, нет, — отвечает Луиз как бы говоря «ясен пень».

— Именно, — отвечает Фил, — у Дэна удивительная улыбка, и я хочу, чтобы весь мир увидел ее. Плохие парни так не улыбаются.

— Ну что ж, удачи тебе в этом, — говорит Каспар, смеясь, — я с нетерпением жду, когда увижу печально известную улыбку Хауэлла.

Фил закатывает глаза. Его друзья не верят, что он говорит на полном серьёзе, но это так. Фил не знает, на что похожа жизнь Дэна, или что он чувствует внутри, но Лестер может догадаться, что там ничего хорошего. Лестер просто хочет показать Дэну, что он может быть счастлив.

Фил хочет доказать Дэну, что счастье существует, иногда даже там, где вы его никогда не ожидаете, например, как для Фила — он нашел странное счастье в улыбке самого страшного и «опасного» ученика школы.

дэн

У Дэна заканчиваются все возможные оправдания, почему Фил не может прийти к нему домой.

Дэн сбежавший преступник, поэтому Лестер не может прийти? Нет, все, вероятно, поверят в эту чушь, и это будет иметь очень неприятные последствия.

У него смертельная болезнь? Нет, Фил не идиот.

Мать Дэна не разрешила? Нет, Дэн уже случайно рассказала Филу о её депрессии.

Дэн разочарованно вздыхает. Пять минут до конца учебы. Похоже, Фил Лестер все-таки пойдёт с ним домой. Может быть, если они просто закончат этот дурацкий проект, Фил сможет уйти быстро — до того, как вернется его мать.

Десять минут спустя Дэн жалеет, что Фил пошел с ним. Всю дорогу Фил идет, тихо напевая песни, прыгая и останавливаясь каждые два метра, чтобы полюбоваться частичкой природы, и Дэн устает от этого.

— Поторопись! Это хуже, чем выгуливать собаку. Что собираешься сделать потом? Помочишься на куст? — Сердито рявкает Дэн, хватая Фила за руку и оттаскивая его от задушенных желтых цветов, растущих из трещин на тропинке.

— Эй, это был красивый цветок, — говорит Фил, надув губы, — кроме того, ты должен больше ценить природу, это чудесно, Дэн.

— Нет уж, — огрызается Дэн, закатывая глаза и продолжая идти, — если ты не поторопишься, я просто оставлю тебя позади.

— Прости, Дэн! — Говорит Фил, переходя на бег, чтобы догнать Дэна. — Но серьезно, посмотри на этот цветок!

Фил останавливается, наклоняясь, чтобы «полюбоваться» самой уродливой травой, которую Дэн видел за всю свою жизнь. Этот уродливый цветок желто-зеленого цвета с колючими листьями и со странной формой. Дэн возвращается туда, где Фил, и растаптывает цветок.

— Какой цветок? — Он спрашивает Фила, который дуется и встает обратно. — Все, что я видел, это, черт возьми, уродливый сорняк.

— Это не круто, Дэн. — Прямо отвечает Фил.

— Ага, — отвечает Дэн, прежде чем повернуться и уйти по дороге.

Он уже натерпелся Фила. Он видит, что Фил пытается сделать — показать ему очевидную красоту в мире. Да, верно, Дэн знает, каков этот мир на самом деле, и это все, что он видит в нем.

Когда они наконец добираются до дома Дэна, Фил плетется за ним по подъездной дорожке. Дэн открывает дверь, испытывая жуткое желание закрыть ее перед лицом Фила, но он этого не делает. Лестер входит следом за ним, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Шон, мы дома, — кричит Дэн, проходя дальше и бросая свой рюкзак на обеденный стол; Фил последовал его примеру.

— Привет, Дэн, — говорит Шон и появляется, как только закрывает дверь шкафа, с пакетом чипсов в руках, — кто это?

— Это Фил, мы выполняем наше совместное задание, — говорит Дэн. — Фил, Шон, Шон, Фил. Если мы тебе понадобимся, мы будем либо в моей комнате, либо на заднем дворе.

— Ладно, увидимся позже, — говорит Шон, — пока, Фил.

И с этими словами он поворачивается и уходит. Дэн слышит его шаги на лестнице, и знает, что он, вероятно, пошел смотреть фильмы на семейном компьютере, потому что знает, что никто больше не будет использовать его. Несмотря на то, что семья Дэна была дерьмовой и разбитой — они были довольно обеспечены, к большому облегчению Дэна.

— Итак, где ты хочешь начать? — Спрашивает Фил, сидя напротив Дэна за обеденным столом.

— Мне все равно, давай просто покончим с этим, — усмехается Дэн, вытаскивая блокнот и ручку, — я придумаю одну идею, потом ты, а позже обсудим.

— Ладно, просто дай мне секунду, — говорит Фил, его лицо исказилось и скривилось в задумчивости, когда он пытается придумать идею, — хорошо, у меня есть одна.

— Какая?

— Ну, я думал о простом комедийном скетче, например, взять любую тему, а затем импровизировать, — предлагает Фил.

— Неплохо, я думал, что мы могли бы играть в видеоигры и снимать это со стебом и иронией, играть в многопользовательские игры с завязанными глазами или же в хоррор-игры, а затем мы могли бы редактировать это вместе, — предлагает Дэн.

— Мне нравится! Прекрасная идея! — Фил восклицает, широко улыбаясь. — Уже не могу ждать. Начнем?

— Конечно, у меня есть игровая консоль, камера и несколько идей, но сначала нужно спланировать, какие игры, — говорит Дэн.

— Ладно, — говорит Фил, — давайте начнем.

Полчаса спустя они сидят в темной комнате Дэна — после того, как Фил полюбовался некоторыми вещами Дэна — с игрой Slenderman на компьютере, камерой, установленной и записывающей, с включенным экраном и небольшим светом, светящим на них, чтобы их лица были видны.

— Готов? — Спрашивает Дэн.

— Да, — визжит Фил.

— Я думаю, что мы должны включить туман, — говорит Дэн, нажимая на опцию, — хорошо, давай играть. Также, я должен добавить, что не знаю, что делаю, ладно, нужно просто найти восемь страниц. — Говорит Дэн, щурясь на экран и направляя персонажа ходить вокруг темного леса.

Дэн обязан добавить — он терпеть не может темные леса.

— Помни, Дэн, мы должны сделать это видео смешным, — говорит Фил, когда Дэн начинает смотреть на лес.

После того, как ничего не происходит в течение некоторого времени, Дэн смущен и немного скучает, и тут Фил начинает петь.

— Слееееееенди, Слееееееееенди! — Фил поет жутко, а потом на экране что-то начинает потрескивать, и Дэн ничего не может с этим поделать — он всегда был очень громким человеком, когда боялся.

— ААА! ЧТО-ТО ПРОИСХОДИТ, ЧТО-ТО ПРОИСХОДИТ! БЕГИ, БЕГИ! Я НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ, НЕНАВИЖУ! — Дэн кричит, пока его персонаж быстро убегает, так что экран снова «приходит» в норму.

— Прости, что зазываю его, я больше никогда не буду петь эту песню, — говорит Фил, хмуро глядя на экран.

Спустя некоторое время спустя, Дэн уже сам начинает петь, когда снова становится немного скучно.

— Деревья, деревья, деревья слева от меня, деревья, деревья, деревья справа от меня, деревья, деревья, деревья за моей спиной… — Дэн поет, поворачивается и экран снова начинает потрескивать.

— ААА! БЕГИ, БЕГИ, НЕТ, НЕТ! ПОЧЕМУ? ПОЧЕМУ ОПЯТЬ? — Дэн визжит и снова убегает.

Когда они в конце концов попадаются Слендермену, Дэн встает и снова включает свет, обмениваясь взглядом с Филом, который хихикает.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой громкий крикун, Дэн, — смеется он, когда Дэн выключает камеры, — ты должен чаще шутить — ты смешной.

— Нет, — прямо говорит Дэн.

— Ну, с одной игрой покончено, но нужно больше! — Говорит Фил. — Можем устроить игровой марафон в пятницу и субботу вечером, что скажешь? Одна ночь у меня дома, другая у тебя?

Дэн вздыхает. Фил смотрит с такой надеждой и счастьем, что Дэну кажется, что у него есть только один выбор ответа. Кроме того, Фил еще не раскрыл его секрет, поэтому Дэн благодарен ему за это.

— Ну ладно, — говорит Дэн, пожимая плечами.

— И еще, Дэн, ты пойдешь со мной на вечеринку сегодня вечером?

— Нет, я должен присматривать за Шоном, — говорит Дэн, — но ты развлекайся. Увидимся завтра на английском.

— Ладно, я напишу тебе насчет выходных? — Спрашивает Фил, улыбаясь Дэну.

— Не рассказывай своим друзьям, — отвечает Дэн, спускаясь за Филом вниз, когда тот собирает свою сумку.

— Пока, Дэн, и спасибо, мне было весело, — говорит Фил, снова улыбаясь Дэну.

Дэн одаривает Фила легкой, вымученной улыбкой в ответ, слегка машет ему рукой, прежде чем повернуться и закрыть дверь, оставив Лестера снаружи. Фил поворачивается и идет по улице к своему дому. Хотя Дэн сегодня шутил и смеялся вместе с ним, Фил не получил от него той улыбки, которую хотел.

Дэн отворачивается от двери, наблюдая из окна гостиной, как Фил бредет по улице, в конце концов завернув за угол. Он вздыхает и падает на диван. Хауэлл не знал, что такого было в этом парне, но когда он был с Филом, он чувствовал себя в безопасности, счастливым и как будто кто-то по-настоящему заботился о нем. Дэн не знал, как это объяснить, но когда он был с Филом, он почти почувствовал себя счастливым.

Почти, но не совсем.


	10. chapter 10

Дэн

Дэн не знает, что делать.

Каждый раз, когда он говорит с Филом, у него завязывается странный узел в животе, он чувствует, что хочет просто быть ближе к Филу — как физически, так и эмоционально. Дэн не может объяснить это, но с Филом он просто чувствует себя как дома. Он чувствует себя больше как настоящий человек, а не как напуганный, разбитый кавардак.

Дэн вздыхает, переворачиваясь на другой бок, не обращая внимания на трезвон будильника. Сегодня пятница, и Фил собирается остаться на ночь в доме Дэна. Хауэлл беспокоится — так много вещей могут пойти не по плану. Фил уже знает, что Дэн не так страшен, как его все описывают, но если бы он только знал всю правду о Дэне…

Правда настолько печальна и вредна, что даже сам Дэн не хочет с ней сталкиваться. Ведь притворяться намного лучше. Видишь ли, когда люди не знают тебя, они предполагают — особенно с Дэном — что он может быть кем угодно и может делать что угодно.

— Дэн, вставай, уже пора собираться в школу! — Говорит Шон, просунув голову в дверь Дэна и увидев брата, свернувшегося калачиком под простынями.

Шон подходит к Дэну, выключает будильник и откидывает одеяло, смотря на лицо брата, но глаза Дэна так же далеки, как и его мысли. Шон паникует всего секунду, думая, что его брат превратился в их мать.

— Пожалуйста, поговори со мной, — отчаянно говорит Шон, тряся Дэна, в то время как слезы собираются в его глазах.

Дэн выходит из транса, видит своего плачущего брата и заключает его в объятия, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Что такое? — Спрашивает Дэн, мягко отстраняя брата и глядя ему в глаза.

— Я… я думал, ты меня бросил, ушёл, как мама, — заикается Шон.

— Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил, — говорит Дэн, снова обнимая его. — Обещаю, Шон, ты никогда меня не потеряешь.

Дэн думает об этом все утро и всю дорогу до школы. Что будет с Шоном, если что-то случится с Дэном? Он действительно делает много глупостей и признает это, но с ним еще никогда ничего не случалось. А что если случится? Куда отправится Шон, когда все узнают о неспособности матери заботиться о них? Что он будет чувствовать?

Дэн игнорирует шепот, который начинается, когда он приходит в школу. Хауэлл знает, как именно он выглядит — его кожа бледна от недосыпа прошлой ночью, под глазами темные мешки, челка растрепана, волосы тоже, одежда помята, джинсы на коленях протёрлись из-за частого ношения. Дэн смотрит в землю, достает сигарету и закуривает. Он садится, вдыхает, прислонившись к кирпичной стене и закрыв глаза. Когда Дэн глубоко вздыхает, дым падает с его губ, и он наблюдает, как тот исчезает в воздухе.

Урок длится уже пятнадцать минут, когда он наконец выныривает из своих мыслей. Дэн бросает давно выгоревшие остатки сигареты в ближайшую урну и медленно идет на французский.

— Дани-эль! — говорит его учитель с французским акцентом, когда Дэн входит в класс, заставляя все головы повернуться в его сторону.

Он искренне презирает французский язык и ненавидит то, как глупый учитель произносит его имя. К счастью, все слишком боялись дразнить Дэна из-за того, что он может ударить их. Дэн игнорирует учителя и садится на свободное место сзади, рядом с раздражающим и осуждающим другом Фила, Каспаром.

Учитель знает, что лучше вообще ничего не спрашивать у Дэна, поэтому он просто продолжает свой урок и игнорирует, когда Дэн вытаскивает свой телефон и начинает прокручивать свою страницу на «tumblr.» Через несколько минут Дэн чувствует легкое прикосновение к своей руке и поворачивается лицом к слегка испуганному Каспару.

— Что? — Резко спрашивает Дэн.

— Я… Эм… Мы должны практиковаться в говорении, а также слушать партнёра, которым, в моем случае, являешься ты. Но если ты не хочешь, то все нормально. — Запинается Каспар. — Мне жаль!

— За что ты извиняешься? — Задает вопрос Дэн, хмурясь.

— За то, что беспокою тебя.

— Как бы то ни было, просто скажи что-нибудь по-французски, и я скажу что-нибудь в ответ, если это, конечно, то, что мы должны делать, — пренебрежительно говорит Дэн.

— Серьезно? — Спрашивает Каспар, не веря, что его еще не ударили и не накричали, — Я думал, ты…

— Arrête de me juger, — Говорит Дэн, прищурившись и бросая на Каспара многозначительный взгляд.

— Эм, и что же это значит? — Спрашивает Каспар, его лицо морщится от смущения и шока, что Дэн действительно способен говорит по-французски.

— Это значит: «перестань судить меня», — огрызается Дэн, бросая на Каспара свирепый взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к телефону.

Каспар не беспокоит Дэна до конца урока, и так ему нравится больше. Он любит быть один, потому что чем больше вы заботитесь, тем больше вы теряете.

***

 

— Это будет так весело! Целые выходные играть в видеоигры! — Ликует Фил, когда они идут домой к Дэну.

— А потом монтировать их, — напоминает Дэн Филу, закатывая глаза от энтузиазма парня абсолютно ко всему, — это, наверное, самое важное, что нам нужно сделать.

— Эх, давай беспокоиться об этом, когда уже со всем закончим, — говорит Фил пренебрежительно, пожимая плечами. — Мне нравится концентрироваться на положительных моментах.

— Я заметил, — бормочет Дэн себе под нос, засовывая руки в карманы.

Дэн рад, что приближается зима, так как теперь ему не придется потеть в черных джинсах и рубашках. Ношение черного все время — самая настоящая погибель…

— Что это было? — Спрашивает Фил, поворачиваясь к Хауэллу.

— О, я просто говорил о том, какая сегодня хорошая погода. — Врёт Дэн.

— Да, это так! — Восклицает Фил, глядя на небо ясными глазами и улыбаясь еще шире (если это вообще возможно для человека), — не слишком жарко, не слишком холодно, все равно прекрасный, ясный день!

Дэн только хмыкает в ответ, позволяя Филу продолжать болтать о прекрасной, удивительной и абсолютно превосходной погоде! Дэн закатывает глаза, когда Фил произносит последнюю фразу, и хихикает.

— Что смешного? — спрашивает Фил.

— Кто говорит «прекрасно»* в наши дни? — Задает вопрос Дэн, поднимая брови.

— Ну да, я, — отвечает Фил, как бы говоря «пф». — А кто же не говорит «превосходно»?

— Гм, большинство населения, — говорит Дэн, слегка смеясь над выражением лица Фила.

— Заткнись, — говорит Фил, надув губы, — может быть, это слово будет следующим «живем один раз.» *

— Эти два слова не должны быть сказаны в одном предложении.

— Я… — начинает спорить Фил.

— О, смотри, мы уже дошли, — говорит Дэн, прерывая Фила.

Фил следует за Дэном в его комнату и садится на его кровать, в то время как Дэн говорит, что он должен пойти в ванную и проверить свою маму и брата. Чего Дэн не знает, так это того, что Фил не мог просто оставаться на его кровати. Он открыл ящик стола рядом с кроватью, где Дэн хранил все свои лекарства и наркотики (только легальные, остальные у него были с собой.)

Когда Дэн возвращается обратно в комнату, Фил уже сидит на кровати в глубоких раздумьях, уставившись на пятно на ковре. Дэн хмурится, подозревая, что с Филом что-то не так.

— Фил? — Спрашивает Дэн, заставляя Лестера вернуться в реальность, как буквально, так и мысленно.

— О, извини, я немного задумался, — говорит Фил, нервно хихикая, его глаза опущены, — ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

— Ты кажешься немного нервным, Фил, — подозрительно говорит Дэн, с опаской глядя на Лестера, — Слушай, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты был честен со мной, если ты шарился в моей комнате или что-то в этом роде. Я провел достаточно времени с некоторыми людьми и теперь могу распознать лжеца.

-О, э-э… ну, я просто… э-э… прошелся-по-твоему-прикроватному-столику-и-нашел-все-твои-наркотики-и-просто-взбесился, — быстро выпаливает Фил, краснея от вины.

— Все, что я слышал, это звук открывающейся прикроватной тумбочки и этого было достаточно, чтобы услышать в любом случае, — говорит Дэн, — это все мои лекарства, выписанные по рецепту. Не говори никому и не разглядывай мои вещи. Понял?

Фил робко кивает.

— Я не буду, извини, Дэн, я знаю, что это было неправильно с моей стороны.

— Это уже сделано. Как насчет того, чтобы мы снова начали работать над нашим заданием по английскому языку, — предлагает Дэн, — может быть, мы могли бы сделать что-то вроде «Дэн против Фила». Как долго должно длиться видео?

— Да, звучит правда круто. И это должно длиться примерно от двадцати до тридцати минут, я думаю, — отвечает Фил.

— Хорошо, кстати, мы можем просто вырезать любые скучные части, — говорит Дэн, — ты принес камеру?

— Да, я только достану её из сумки, — говорит Фил, — я оставил её внизу, встретимся в твоем кабинете?

— Да, — говорит Дэн, и Фил бросается вниз, чтобы забрать камеру, маленький штатив и много-много проводов, необходимых для съемки видео.

Когда Фил уходит, Дэн подходит к прикроватному столику, открывает и осматривает баночки. Все они были прописаны ему — в основном антидепрессанты или другие для лечения расстройств, которые у него, по-видимому, были — некоторые вызывали у него галлюцинации, некоторые вызывали тошноту, другие же сонливость.

Дэн берет свою текущую баночку с таблетками, которые до сих пор не имели никаких побочных эффектов. Он вытряхивает две таблетки на ладонь и смотрит на две крошечные, круглые, синие таблетки, лежащие на руке. Ему было сказано не использовать их, если в этом не было никакой необходимости, но прямо сейчас — это необходимо ему.

Дэну нужно было доказать самому себе, что это не Фил Лестер облегчил тяжесть на его плечах. Он проглатывает две таблетки и идет в кабинет, где Фил сейчас распутывает и подключает провода.

— О, Дэн, наконец-то, — говорит Фил, выдыхая и сдувая прядь волос с лица, — мне было интересно, куда ты пропал. Не мог бы ты распутать вот эти провода?

Дэн кивает, хватая провода, на которые указал Фил, дергая и расплетая их, пока они не разъединяются. Через десять минут Фил уже расставил их по местам, и они уселись на стульях.

— Какая игра? — Спрашивает Дэн, поворачиваясь на стуле из стороны в сторону.

— «Пять ночей у Фредди»*, — отвечает Фил, ухмыляясь Дэну и кладя руку на спинку стула, чтобы тот не вертелся. — Готов?

— Ещё бы, держу пари, это даже не страшно, — усмехается Дэн.

— Да, верно, насколько я помню, это ты был абсолютно напуган, когда мы играли в Слендермена, — смеется Фил, дразня Дэна и заставляя его хмуриться.

— Заткнись, Лестер, — рявкает Дэн, встаёт и подходит к выключателю, выключая электричество и заполняя комнату темнотой.

— Мне так не нравится, — говорит Фил, — где у тебя фонарик в телефоне?

— Тут, — говорит Дэн, откидываясь на спинку стула и щелкая по телефону фонариком, и кладет его на стол, чтобы он и Фил были видны в камере.

— Готов? — Спрашивает Фил, возбужденно улыбаясь Дэну.

— Готов. — Отвечает Хауэлл, улыбаясь в ответ.

И несмотря на темноту, Дэн чувствовал присутствие Фила рядом с собой. Фил каким-то образом сделал Дэна снова ярче, светлее и не таким мрачным, и Хауэлл не мог объяснить почему и как. Может быть, потому, что Фил был первым, кто заглянул за панцирь Дэна, может быть, потому, что Фил видел так много красоты в мире или может быть, потому, что у Фила были самые удивительные глаза…

Дэн вытряхивает эти мысли из своей головы, возможно, это были таблетки, которые он принял чуть ранее, возможно, у них все-таки были побочные эффекты…

Или, может быть, Дэн просто отрицал тот факт, что ему действительно может нравиться Фил Лестер — лишь чуточку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Superb - прекрасный, превосходный, восхитительный. 
> 
> YOLO - (You Only Live Once, Живёшь только раз) — аббревиатура фразы «живем один раз», используется как оправдание за беспробудное пьянство, наркоманию и разные безумные поступки
> 
> Five Nights at Freddy's (с англ. — «Пять ночей у Фредди»)


End file.
